Sands of Time: Trying to Change the Future
by CrownedIahos
Summary: Hermione was on a mission with the boys, when she is suddenly thrust into a world unknown. Time, Guardians, Fate, and Love all pull at her as she tries to rearrange what has happened and what will happen.PLEASE R&R..
1. Time's Sands

She was not about to let him do this again.

It was revised-7th year and Hermione was not at school. She was, of course, with Harry and Ron, being the faithful brainy friend of the two. What had gone wrong? She knew she'd done everything right. Nothing went awry when Harry waved his wand but she did the same and all of a sudden she's stuck in the place they were trying to get into.

She saw Harry waving his wand, mindlessly, over and over again, and Ron had a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched Harry. That didn't bother her. What bothered her was after a while it looked like it was the exact same image being replayed over and over again. She stepped forward and touched the invisible wall between them and was shot back. What the bloody hell?! She looked up at the dirty brown ceiling with much distaste. What was this place anyway?

She stood and looked around. Almost everything in the room was stone. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, even the mossy old fountain was made of stone. She approached it cautiously, what was that mumbling voice coming from? The fountain was about fifteen feet tall and had a least five tiers. Water trickled, dirtily, from the top to the bottom. She reached out and the water skirted around her waiting hand. What is that about?

Quietly, she stood straight and observed this fountain. It was definately grimy and well-worn. She walked around the edge until she realized that the fountain didn't have tiers on every side. The side you first see does then, somehow, it turns into a large watery mirror. This one has writing above it. Hermione continues and realizes there is another mirror. So the fountain must have another. She continued forward but found nothing but a group of statues that melded not only with the second mirror but also with the fountain.

The statue was almost like a large painting come to life. There were men and women looking at themselves it seemed and little children halfway between the material plain and dissolving. Above this scene of odd transformations was a woman. She was beautiful in a sense that you have to do a double take to realize what you saw. She was a natural beauty. Her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was auburn. She had a wierd mocha-ish color of skin and was reaching away from the scene below and, scarily it seemed, right at Hermione. Hermione stepped back and went to the mirrors. She observed the first.

It was silver and ornate. It went to the very top of the fountain and curved slightly to connect to the other one. The surface of this one was like melting ice. She reached forward and touched the silver. It was very warm, withdrawing her hand she saw writing forming on the bottom. She let it stop then read:

_What most regretest you_

_A chance have you to undo._

_Time's sands, onward step,_

_hopeless not it yet._

_Use one can you._

_Light tread or chaos ensue._

_Time's sands, onward step,_

_a beginning new, success get._

Hermione mulled this over in her mind. Did this take you back in time? She thought this over and moved to the next one. It was made of gold and had swirling shapes on it.The surface of this one was like hot water. She touched the gold and found that it also was warm. Words appeared like before:

_Lands uncharted, ahead lie._

_Follow now you, Fate's cry._

_See now birth and death,_

_next see your breath,_

_Wither away you will?_

_live to smell next meal?_

_Ahead, man not know_

_so forward, you must go._

"So these must take you back and forward through time." Hermione was extremely happy that she had discovered this and equally scared because, other than the way she came, these mirrors were the only way out.

"You did not discover anything, my child." This foriegn voice made Hermione jump out of her skin. She looked around and saw that the woman who resided over the sculpture/painting was somewhat real. She was standing beside the water and running her hand through it. It did not skirt away from her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked softly. The woman did look real but Hermione had no idea how real.

"I am to be known as Shamira. I am the protecter of the Time's Sands."

Hermione hated this backward talking."Sands of Time?"

The woman nodded."You must come from the land of men. No Guardian speaks so vulgar."

Hermione was slightly offended by that comment but didn't acknowledge it. She took in the woman's appearance. She wasn't very tall and was very curvy. Her hips jutted out sensually and made her look like, for want of a better word, hourglass. She was barefoot and wearing what Hermione thought resembled a genie's clothes. The shirt that covered only the breasts, edge of shoulders, and arms, was puffy and powdery gold. The sultan-like pants, that were form fitting at the hip but expanded at the thigh and came back just below the knee to hold on, were white with gold matching trim.

"I don't know what you mean by Guardian, ma'am." Hermione decided to stick with the niceties.

"I am Shamira, and nothing more. Call me by name or not at all." Hermione nodded. "Guardian of the Time's Sands. We watch the Sands and keep all unworthy from entering the plains. How did you get in, Chosen One?"

Hermione thought it very funny to be called 'chosen one'. After all, that was Harry's title."I was just trying to get in actually and all of a sudden, I felt a pull and ended up here. I don't know what happened. My friends are there." Hermione pointed to the place where Harry and Ron were repeating the exact same actions. The woman looked up and walked over to the place. She touched the glass looking barriar and touched Harry's face.

"I have watched him for some time. He is the hero that destroys the evil Lord." She turned back to Hermione. "Are you the girl I have watched as well? The girl of brain and logic?" Hermione just stood there. She really didn't know what to do. What answer could she give her besides the obvious yet stuck-up 'yes' ?

Hermione nodded. The girl looked back at Harry and Ron."Harry Potter. I have seen your path and it is a smooth one. Do not lose trust in those around you, they hold you firm in place." She turned to Ron and walked over to him."Ronald? Ah, yes, I know you as well. The loyal companion. You must stop this foolish pride. Hold onto your friends because they love and care for you." Shamira walked back over to Hermione and looked her over. "What is the reason Fate let you through? Do you know?"

Hermione shook her head. Of course she didn't know! It wasn't as if she read about this!

"I think I have an idea."A new voice entered the scene. It was in the deep growl of a tall man. He had dark hair that swept his hips and bright blue eyes brought out by tanned skin. He was muscular and was wearing a king's outfit. He had many layers of clothes and was barefoot as well. His clothes were jet black, giving him the look of lustful death.

"Khalid? What do you know of this girl?" Shamira had come to be in front of Hermione but was not blocking her view.

"Shamira, you do not know as I know. You watch, like Tjaard, but do not truly see. I know what this girl must do."

Shamira huffed."You daresay I am as old and feeble as Tjaard?! He watches but never acts! You are not leader, Khalid, remember?"

Khalid was in front of Shamira and was breathing heavily."I remember well, my human-like angel. You do not know what it cost me to save you last time. I may be eternal but I can still feel."

Shamira paused, but turned away."You should have let me become human. I would have deserved it."

"Not now, Shamira." said Khalid swiftly, noticing Hermione again."We have more important things to attend to than ourselves." He walked over to Hermione, who backed away. "What should we do with you?"


	2. Before the Beginning

Hermione was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place drinking tea and thinking about all the bad that had happened just a few short months ago. All the people she loved and cared for had nearly perished. She thought of George, how no matter how hard he tried, no joke seemed to have the same fire. They laughed of course, but to close observation, it sounded forced and feeble.

She had baby-sitted little Ted and thought he seemed a little quieter, even though he barely knew his parents. She hated seeing that. It was like having another, granted more cared for, Harry. She sipped her tea and pursed her lips slightly. Why did Voldemort have to be such a pain in everyone's ass? Couldn't he just leave well enough alone and use his dark, yet brilliant mind, to better the world instead of destroy it? Why did these dark wizards think they had the right to march into everyone's lives and crush them?

Hermione's tea cup hitting the saucer brought her back to life and she heard a distant door opening. Grabbing her wand, she stood and walked over to the kitchen door, placing her ear on it.

"I swear, Harry, that Anderson's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to just, jump up and take his place for the day. I mean, I did sort of hint about the experience it would give me, but I never said I was going to just bend to his will, ya know?"

Harry gave a noncommital grunt and Hermione heard him place his shoes next to the coat rack as he put his cloak on it. Ron didn't continue but did the same and walked through the door. Hermione had long since, at Ron's voice, put away her wand. She stepped over to the table and looked as though she was just about to get up to greet them.

"Oh, hey, Hermione!" said Harry, though it sounded tired and stressed."Enjoy your free day?"

Harry and Ron had started Auror training at the Ministry, though Hermione thought they were over-qualified for the positions. Seeing as Harry had faced Voldemort and Ron, herself, and the rest of the D.A. had faced Death Eaters and more before they're graduation. Albeit the "rest of the D.A." was just Neville, Ginny, and Luna. But still, that was an accomplishment. She had shaken her head at both of them when they had asked her to join them in training. She had a spark of inspiration at Scrimgeour's accusing question at Harry's 17th birthday. She wasn't thinking into the future, considering Law Enforcement, until that moment. She took the cutting remark as a challenge, and found Law Enforcement kept her near Ron and Harry. She liked staying near them. They had worked as a team when they destroyed Voldemort, what more could you get alone?

"Yes, Harry, I did. Though I must admit, being alone in this house with nothing but old memories was a bit depressing. I just hope you guys got some information on that Death Eater lead you acquired. I was having a brainstorming session a couple hours ago."

Harry sat at the table and Hermione poured him a cup of tea. He drank some before answering."I didn't come up with anything. I asked around and nobody has ever heard of Magreta or Atergam. They said something about Magrenta, but I think that was some kind of coughing worm, or something." He smiled vaguely.

Hermione smirked slightly and rolled her eyes."Luna?" Harry nodded. Ron had leaned against the table instead of sitting, he usually did this when there was something important on his mind. Hermione turned to him."What about you? Did you find anything?"

Ron looked at her and smiled smugly. Hermione was getting the feeling he wanted to keep this an ongoing mystery, just so that when it did come out, he'd have some kind of happy party. "Oh, out with it, Ronald!"

He smiled even more smugly and pulled out a scroll. It was rather large and had gold stoppers on either side of it. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but saw it was extremely dusty. "What is it?" Both Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"It's Magreta!" Ron sounded so proud of himself that Hermione smiled."I found it in the Department of Mysteries. I had to spend my whole lunch hour looking for it!"

Harry looked at Ron."So that's where you went!"

Ron nodded importantly and shrugged. "I can be helpful when I feel like it."

He handed it to Hermione and she laid it out flat. It was just an empty piece of parchment aside from a small dot that was labeled 'Time's Sands'. She looked to Harry who, she supposed by his bewildered look, saw the same as she.

"What's this then?" asked Ron, still happy."No screams of joy?"

Hermione looked at him."It's almost bare, Ron! There's only a tiny mark here with 'Time's Sands.' " She read the last bit leaning over the scroll, pointing at and double checking it.

"What?" Ron leaned over it too and frowned."Don't you see the towns and cities, and mountains, and things?"

Both of his friends shook their heads."Well, what kind of map?" Ron asked himself.

Harry interjected."I see something other than what Hermione sees. It looks like a temple, with some kind of wierd name on it. 'Ondytus'-" he paused, leaning over it."Path."

He pointed to it as Hermione stopped Ron, who had been attempting to roll it up in defeat. It was across the map from Time's Sands."Maybe only you can see the whole thing." Hermione's suggestion made Ron happier.

"So what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Well, that official message said, Find Atergam, Fight the Live, Find the Seruc." An official message had come just a few weeks after the boys had started Auror training saying those words. For the first couple days no one thought anything of it. Then Harry turned the words around and it made more sense. But Harry took it to be a Death Eater lead.

"Or," said Harry."Find Magreta, Fight the Evil, Find the Cures."

"Yes," continued Hermone, as though she wasn't interrupted, "We have found Magreta." she pointed to the large heading on the map that said,' _**MAGRETA**_' "But what about the 'Evil' and the 'Cures'?" No one had anything to say to this so Hermone took charge. "We'll just have to-"

But Ron interrupted her."Go there." He pointed at the only dot both Harry and Hermione could see, though it looked as though he couldn't see it. They all nodded and after Kreacher popped up with dinner and they ate, they went to bed. Finally cheery about something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, all three got up and ate. They were all free as it was Sunday and they had alot of brainstorming to do. Mostly, Hermione wanted to figure out more about this place. What was so important about it? What made it worthy of their attention? She was in the library when Ron walked in. He walked past her and laid the map out on the table. He had taken to carrying it around lately. He had it at breakfast, then at lunch, and everywhere in between. Hermione didn't find it annoying but was actually pleased that he had found and was devoted to memorizing it.

She searched nonstop for something that hinted Magreta, Atergam, or anything that connected. Nothing. She sat down annoyed that once again, as with the Horcruxes, the library had failed her. Of course, she wasn't in Hogwarts so she knew she should have expected as much but-, she sighed, and sat next to Ron. Again, she thought as she looked at the map, she could only see the Time's Sands. "Anything change yet?"

Ron's grumbled "No." satisfied her and angered her. He hadn't found anything either, she thought happily and her logical side fired up at once, but he hadn't found anything either!

Harry had been absent at lunch, he said something about going to talk to Dumbledore. Hermione almost forgot he was a portrait. She agreed he might be helpful and left Harry to it. All the help they could get, she said.

Hermione rose up at the door opening. It was a couple hours til dinner and she had almost lost track of time."Harry?" she asked, softly.

There was no answer. After a few minutes she stood along with Ron and they went downstairs. Harry was sitting in the kitchen by the stove, a angered look on his face."I'm starting to understand why Snape disliked Dumbledore's twinkle."

The other two frowned."What do you mean?"

Harry leaned forward on the table and let his forehead rest against the cool surface."He was no help. He kept going on and on about how knowledge is an ongoing fight to win. I was about to attack him then he said I'd get a paper cut. I wanted to laugh but was too annoyed."

Hermione giggled slightly and Ron chuckled. Harry joined them and his anger ebbed away. "I searched through the library and found nothing. I even asked Madame Pince and she just threw me out, mumbling about nonsense."

Hermione had expected as such. She knew this, like everything else, was something they'd have to fly by the seat of their pants on. She stood."We know where it is, we know at least roughly what it is. Why don't we just go there, like Ron said?"

Both boys were silent for a moment then Ron piped up.

"Do we really want to go to an unknown place, without a guide, and try to find our enemy?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other and smirked."As if we haven't done it before?"

Hermione rose first."I'll collect everything I think we'll need. You two might want to pack light clothes or something. We don't know how long we'll be there." She disappeared into the back of the house and started collecting what she supposed they'd need. She had a list in her mind. She just hoped it was enough. It had to be enough.


	3. Our Road is Clear

Disclaimer: I didn't put this on the last ones so I guess I should, though everyone knows that I'm not J.K. I just reach into her toy box and play with them.

_Though I hope she doesn't mind that I stole Severus and Tom Riddle. They are both annoyed at me right now for taking forever on the chapters by the way. Screaming at me, the little devils!!:)_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sorry for the space between updates. I feel your pain, as I hate the longated spaces between updates but I just can't seem to get the proper amount of thinking time lately. Again thank you!! Now to the chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione wasn't the first up the morning of their departure. She knew it was Monday and they all had to be at the Ministry, not that they were going, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from getting a few more hours rest. A noise interrupted her peaceful sleep. It sounded like a scraping. She turned over and the noise stopped. She heard it again a few seconds later. Annoyed, she rose up and looked around. The room was empty aside from the bed she usually expected Ginny to occupy. She huffed, now she was awake.

"Great!" She mumbled. She got up and got dressed, making sure to obsessively doublecheck the bag of supplies. She walked down the stairs and heard the noise again. What was that?

"Hermione, could you help me?"

Hermione almost jumped at Harry's voice. She walked to the end of the steps and turned. Harry was pulling at the rug that had seemingly wrapped around him. Hermione wanted to laugh. She swished her wand and the rug went back into place. She helped Harry off the ground. Sometimes things in this house just up and had a life of their own.

"How long had you been there?"

Harry shrugged."About ten minutes I think."He walked to the closet he'd been on his way to and pulled out his jacket."Where's Ron?"

Hermione shrugged as Harry did."I haven't seen him. Want to try the library?"

Hermione nodded. They set off talking and laughing as they did so. Hermione reached the door first. She walked in and immediately spotted Ron. He was hunched over the map with a concentrated sense of force on his face. She stopped short in her laughing and Harry ran into her.

"Ron?" He did not look up. She tried again, same response.

She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He did not acknowledge it. She shook him and he looked up. His eyes were a gold color and they were focused solely on her. She stepped back and felt Harry beside her."Are we leaving now?" asked Ron.

Hermione blinked. His voice sounded tired and his eyes were blue again. She looked to Harry who was returning her gaze with a questioning one.

"Did either of you see that?"

Both boys shook their heads and frowned."See what?"

Hermione shook herself. What was that she saw? Was she going insane?

"Oh, nothing. Are we ready?"

Ron nodded and they all went to the front door. Hermione hoisted the small bag onto her shoulder and let Harry open the door. "Thanks."

After the boys joined her, they picked up a small flower. "Have we got everything?"

Nodding and zipping jackets, they reached out to the flower. A hook and moment later they were in a small port. A tall wizard was standing there.

"Your portkey, please, madam."

Hermione handed him the flower and he placed it in a box. "Your return portkey is scheduled for five thirty, two weeks from today. Thank you for using the automated portkey service." He handed her a blue ticket. She took it and walked down the platform and into the cold but bright sun. Harry appeared behind her. Then Ron.

Hermione turned to them. "Should we go looking for the place or should we go find a hotel? I choose option two but it's not up to me."

Both boys stood for a moment then said, "Let's find the place first."

"Or at least attempt to." Ron said reasonably.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't look at Ron without the memory of that morning popping up. She mentally shook herself and began walking north. She was wondering if they were going in the right direction.

"Hey Ron-" But as she looked back she saw he was nodding and looking at the map. "We're going the right way."

Hermione nodded and began weaving her way through a crowded bazaar. She hadn't actually been here before and was completely absorbing the sights. This was the east side of Jerusalem. A place near the Mount of Olives. Or at least that's what the Wizarding maps told her. She didn't really know what it was called now. Maybe it was the same thing. She researched some in the little time they had. She hadn't found much. This place she knew was a magical area. She saw the shopkeepers floating objects to customers from the backrooms and bargaining with what looked like passing tourists. They had on bright blue robes and were conversing in what sounded like Romanian. She smiled, the wizarding world was so much more interesting.

After a good hour of walking through, Ron stopped them. "Turn left, mates." They did so and ended up on a side street that was totally deserted. Ron was unperterbed about this and passed the onguard Harry and Hermione. He paused after a few steps and turned back. "What's up?" They looked to him and around. Nothing seemed out of place and they could still hear the bazaar. Hermione stepped forward.

"Let's go." She followed Ron and they ended up at a black wall.

Ron held out his hand and said," Nostrum via modo clarus!" The black wall turned into a small hole that expanded into a large doorway. Everyone entered cautiously and the wall closed behind them. There was tons of sand around their feet and the sun was beading down on them. They all took off their jackets and placed them in the bag Hermione had brought. She looked around and realized there was nothing but sand and sun around them. She hesitated. Where were they?

"This is Magreta." Ron announced as if answering her question.

"This?" asked Harry. Hermione was thinking the same thing. There was nothing but desert. Why would Death Eaters camp here?

"Yes." said Ron, as though they should know this. He turned and began walking, all the while looking down at the map in his hands.

Hermione followed him as did Harry. For some reason Ron seemed completely dedicated to this. Probably because only he could see the map and thought it was his responsibility to be leader. She didn't mind, and neither did Harry. He walked a determined follower's pace and helped Ron whenever he needed. After a while the sand begot rough grassy sand. It was easier to traverse and they made it to a certain point. Ron stopped them again and held out his hand.

"Parecer para ellos cual hallar y luchar pues en curar!"He sounded oddly prepared and studied for that.

Hermione was startled as the ground shook and the sand seemed to roll towards them giving their shoes a scratchy feel. She watched as the area the sand was coming from revealed a steeple. It was the color of the sand but solid and rather pointy. It slowly rose up as Ron laughed wildly. She had never seen him so happy.

"This is Time's Sands, my friends!!"He yelled it out, sounding like a whisper compared to the rumbling.

The temple was starting to rise fully as she saw the tips of a roof, and the the walls, and then large ornate pillars of solid emerald and then the steps leading to it appeared and she was startled again. Though the rumbling had stopped it rang in her ears and the sight before just wouldn't sink in. It was like a moment you've waited your whole life for, and you have envisioned the way it would look, but the moment it happens you are blown away. She closed her gaping mouth as Ron and Harry recovered as well. Harry looked to her.

"Do you regret looking for it now?" There was a wicked sort of smile on his face.

She shook her head. "I resent thinking I'd be regretful."

They all caught their breath at this awesome place and walked up the steps. Hermione was the last up and she was gasping for breath. Those steps went on forever.

"Everyone ready?"

They all nodded. Ron held up his hand once more to the large blacking brown door."Patefacio!"

Nothing happened. They all frowned. Everything else had been the instant magic. Why didn't it work this time? Ron tried repeating his word but nothing happened. He touched the door but nothing happened. Both Harry and Hermione waved their wands and nothing happened. Then Hermione touched the door while waving her wand and she felt an agonizing pain as if she was being shoved into a corset and it was slowly crushing her. A moment later she was staring at the place she'd just left and was watching Harry and Ron repeating their movements. She spun on the spot what was that mumbling voice coming from? She was worried now, but also angry. If she ever got out of here she would stake Ron and choke Harry. They would never do this again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I hope you liked it. The translations are rough but here goes. The second is Spanish.

_Nostrum via modo clarus_- Our road now clear.

_Parecer para ellos cual hallar y luchar pues en curar_- Appear to they who find and fight for a cure.

_Patefacio_- Open

Please review!


	4. Back to the Present

His voice went through her like a warm wind. She stepped back again. He advanced further though, his blue eyes darkening as he watched her.

"You are trespassing on sacred ground, hume."(A/N: I used that from Final Fantasy 12) He stepped forward again. She didn't step back but was still shaking.

"I am-"

"Hold your tongue, Khalid!" A small voice called from the shadows. A man appeared. He was small and feeble, with wispy graying hair and dark sightless eyes. He was hunched over and had a long thick cane, which he was using a lot.

"Why should I Tjaard?" Khalid took his eyes off of Hermione and looked at the new character.

The old man frowned as he stepped forward." No Guardian can force a Chosen to speak. Only Rais can do that, you know this." Tjaard walked closer to Hermione and she looked to him. It was as though even his blind eyes could see her. She waited for someone to speak. When no one did she gathered her courage.

"Who, may I ask, is Rais?" Her voice sounded childish. As though she was peeking around a corner at a spider.

All the people in the room looked at her. Shamira spoke."Rais is our father, rather my father." She stepped toward Hermione and paused. "I guess we should call him. Though I know he can sense you."

Shamira walked to Khalid with a force that Hermione thought for a moment was anger. A moment later she had touched palms with him and muttered.

"Rais, we call thee, as a Chosen has appeared and wishes your audience."

Khalid had spoke with her and it sounded like some ritual chanting. With her soft, even, hum of a voice, and Khalid's measured, deep baritone. There was a soft rumble and a fraction of the wall across from the second mirror opened like a door and a blinding light appeared through it. The rumbling stopped as a shadow blocked the blinding light.

Hermione looked away and saw that even though this was happening, Shamira and Khalid had not dropped their hands. They were looking into each others eyes with a sort of longing. Hermione felt uncomfortable watching this and looked away and back to the shadow.

The light faded as the door closed and the wall became whole again. A man was standing there. He was like Khalid but slightly shorter and more muscular. His hair was a pearly white but unlike Tjaard's it was thick and wavy. His skin was just the same as Khalid's if not slightly darker. His eyes were a really fantical shade of hazel and he was looking at Hermione curiously. He had a short beard and mustache that was the same color as his hair. His clothes were, well, almost barely there. He had emperor pants like in fudal Japan of the most royal of blues and that was it. His chest was just out there and gleaming as though he was oiled. Hermione had trouble looking at his eyes. He was a really handsome man. He walked over to her.

"You are the one who they call on behalf of?"

Hermione was startled by his even deeper voice. It sounded like a giant drum's humming echo."Y..yes?"She said but it sounded like she was asking herself.

"There is no need to fear me, child." He stepped closer and Hermione realized as he pasted them, Shamira and Khalid had seperated.

"I..I have a name."She stated, slightly annoyed that they continued to call her a child."I would appreciate it if you used it."

Rais observed her, his head slightly cocked to the side."And why should I? I am far older than you, meaning to me, you are a child." He did not say this with anger but it still frightened Hermione. She paused before speaking again.

"Yes. You may be older and wiser than me, but everyone has a name. They have it for a reason and I would like you to acknowledge that fact."

She didn't know what made her say it. What made her speak to, obviously, the strongest person here in a bossy tone. She mentally kicked herself but ignored her fear. It would get her no where.

The man observed her more then spoke."As you wish, Chosen Hermione."

Her name sounded so weird coming from him. It sounded like monks chanting it. She ignored her awe at these people and asked another question that was burning her tongue.

"What am I here for? Um...Khalid said he knew." She wasn't sure about using these people's names but tried it anyway.

Khalid looked at her for a moment. He looked suprised to hear his name from her lips. He didn't step forward as Shamira did but his eyes seemed to get closer to hers, as if he was going to mentally jump into her.

"He would know only the basics. Guardian-Warriors cannot observe like Watchers. They do not have the patience it requires." Shamira was standing a few feet from Hermione now as she spoke. Hermione looked to her but then Rais' voice made her look at him.

"You are here to save someone. Someone who has perished in the foolish war you humes have raised."

"You mean the fight Voldemort made. Only he can be blamed for what has happened. Don't try to place it on someone else." She didn't know where this courage to speak came from, but she was getting slightly addicted to the feeling of power it gave her.

"What you believe I cannot change. But know this, it takes more than one person to start anything."

Tjaard stepped forward and sat heavily on the fountain's edge."We are winding circles around the subject, Rais."

Rais looked to him for a moment then nodded." You are to save the Stern angel from his demise."

Hermione wanted to laugh. "Stern angel?"

Tjaard looked up from his place at the fountain." The man whose name means stern, Hermione." He sounded like a grandfather when he spoke her name.

Hermione couldn't figure out who that was. She knew her fair share of stern people. She had teachers who were stern. But the only one who came to mind was-

"Professor Snape?"

Khalid nodded."He was always my favorite hume."

Hermione could see why. If you took the handsome away from Khalid as well as the tan skin, straight nose and blue eyes, you'd have another Snape.

"You mean you can take favorites?" Hermione asked, suprised that people who guard time could do that.

"Not all of us can. Only some and if you take favorites you cannot take any part in their strand of Time." Tjaard had started scooping up water and letting it fall. Hermione asked another question.

"Why can't I touch that water?"

Rais looked at the fountain, in which she was pointing, and smiled."Because that is not water. That is Time's Sands."

Hermione looked up at him. She knew it looked familiar."Is that where they get Time Turners from?"

Tjaard shook his head."One of our other temples in Budapest supplies that. Though I have said for centuries it is a dark practice. Giving the power to humes..."He trailed off, mumbling about humes and the danger of Time travel.

"How did you people get here?"

Everyone looked at her, then everyone looked to Tjaard. He did not stand but began to tell a story. Hemione listened because she knew this was information she'd never get from a book.

"Long ago in Heaven, of course in Christian beliefs, God sent Lucifer and his followers into Hell."

"He casted them out." Hermione said more to herself than anyone else.

Tjaard continued as though Hermione never spoke."Among those, were angels called Tempus Via Di. We-" He gestured to the others."-are a fraction of the Tempus Via Di. God sent us down but not as exiled angels. We went to the seas that ruled the earth at that time and became what you humes call Merpeople. That is why-"He scooped up more sand/water."-this Time sand takes the quality of water. Because time is like an everlasting waterfall, no matter how much earth changes, this everlasting waterfall called Time remains the same.

"We of the Tempus were seperated and placed at certain areas all over the world. We, at first, lived in the bottom of the ocean. Then as God created Adam and Eve, we watched and waited. We took the form of God's creation and when he cast them out, Time officially began. We built Temples in His honour and lived our immortal lives in these Temples. Watching, Guarding, Fighting. That is how we began, that is how we came to be here, Hermione."

"It sounds amazing!" She muttered without thinking.

Rais looked at her." You humes may think that, watching Time, guarding over Temples, and fighting against chaos is amazing but it is the furthest from."

Hermione felt herself blush with embarrassment. She should have thought of that.

"We live our lives watching others live theirs. We spend our Time watching you humes, battling to live and taking chances because you believe you only live once. We know that the world is not as beautiful in our eyes as it is in yours. We know we will never know what it's like to watch our children grow old as we do. We will never be able to say we enjoyed our life and welcome death. We can never welcome death, for being immortal we never have lived." Rais had sat down near Tjaard and was looking directly at Hermione with those weird hazel eyes.

"But do not worry yourself with our woes, Chosen Hermione. Come, we must wait until the fullest moon before you can enter the mirror of the Past." He beckoned her to him at the fountain. She felt compelled to move so she joined him and sat. There was so much information to be known and so much she had to absorb. She closed her eyes and leaned back, she felt herself fall into a comfortable slumber. She didn't dream but she knew she was worrying about what was to come. How was she supposed to save Severus Snape?


	5. When All Else Fails

She was weightless. She was floating on air and nothing could stop her relaxation. Maybe something. There was a gaggle of loud voices. She couldn't identify them yet, seeing as she was so comfortable and the place she was in was muffling her hearing. She turned slightly and felt a softness on her cheek. The voice became louder. She caught a word and opened her eyes.

"Hermione-"

She looked around and saw to her amazement that they weren't in the place where they were before. The place where Harry and Ron used to be was gone replaced by a smooth golden wall. It gleamed softly in the flickering firelight. it seemed as though they were outside yet inside.

Hermione lifted up and saw with a slight feeling of fear, that she was floating above the sand/ water in the fountain.

"The girl cannot go alone! You know what happened last time, Rais-" That was Khalid.

"I'm no girl, I'm no child either! I will accompany her and that is final!" Shamira sounded angry at Khalid.

You will do no such thing!" Khalid sounded equally angry and Hermione heard him take a step.

She got up as the Time people kept arguing. She placed both feet, which she just now realized were barefoot, onto the ground. After standing she realized something else. Her clothes were no longer jeans and a tee shirt. She was wearing something almost exactly like Shamira's outfit, except hers was a Gryffindor red. The borders were a deep blood red. Much like, she realized quickly, Voldemort's eyes.

She caught her reflection in the fountain and realized with yet another jolt that her hair had been messed with. It was normal colored but the curls were tighter and more springy. She actually liked the look.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Khalid! I've had enough of this foolishness, I will let her decide."

Hermione turned just in time to see Shamira, Khalid, Rais, Tjaard, and two other people advance on her. She saw her surrounding had changed signifigantly. It was as if the fountain was part of a building they were outside of. The ground around her feet was sand but a softer version than the kind Harry, Ron, and herself had traversed. There was indeed a fire and it was glowing fiercely. She observed the two newcomers in the allotted time she was given. The shortest one was like a younger version of Khalid. He had short spiky black hair, a straight nose, and dark blue eyes. His skin was tanned as everyone else's and he stood by Tjaard. His clothes were a mimick of Khalid's except less bulky. The other was unlike anyone there. He was tall, muscular, and pale. His eyes were a whiskey color and his hair was a deep fiery red. It was waist length like Khalid's and curly. He wore something akin to Khalid's but in a blinding shade of white. He was the closest to Hermione.

"Chosen Hermione, you are, as we have stated, Fated to go back into Time. You must be accompanied by one of the Guardians. Whom do you chose?"

Hermione looked at everyone. Her first choice would have been Shamira, because she seemed level-headed enough and kind. But Khalid was strong and fierce and seemed able to protect her. Then there was the newcomers. Something told her the boy was not worthy of nomination so she passed him. Rais was leader and, again, something told her, unable to be chosen. Tjaard had said he was a Watcher. Hermione looked to the newcomers.

"Before I decide, I want to know who they are." She pointed to the new ones.

Shamira looked to where she was pointing and said,"Louis.(Loo-ee) Hafiz." Louis being the Tall one, Hafiz being the boy.

"So what are you, Louis, Hafiz?"

Louis looked into Hermione eyes and she almost melted. The way he looked at her made her want to just jump him there. His voice almost made her do just that. It was sensual and smooth, like some kind of jazz musician's saxophone.

"I am a Guardian-Warrior, Chosen Hermione, like Khalid." He never took his eyes off of her but she turned to Hafiz, who was next to Tjaard still and saw Khalid scowl in Louis direction. Shamira was looking at Khalid as if egging him to saw something.

"I am a Watcher, Chosen Hermione. Therefore unable to be chosen." His voice sounded put-out. It was like, if the smoke of a dying fire could talk, that's what it'd sound like.

Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath."Can only one Guardian come with me?"

Rais nodded."Only one. Unless more are needed."

Hermione didn't want to choose. She wanted Shamira because she just flatout trusted her. She wanted Khalid, because face it he was a nice looking guy. Then she wanted Louis who Khalid seemed to dislike.

She paused then realized the non-partial choice would be Louis seeing as she knew nothing about him yet.

"I chose Louis." Everyone looked at Louis then at her.

Tjaard spoke."Very well, the fullest moon is almost ready. You must go immediately into the mirror. Do not hesitate. Prepare yourself now."

Hermione watched as everyone dispersed around the fire and she returned to the fountain. Sitting on the edge she looked at her reflection. How was she supposed to do her deed?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It is ready!" Tjaard said, after what seemed like an eternity.

Hermione rose and walked over to the mirror of the Past. She didn't see herself because the mirror had the quality of melting ice and was impossible to see a reflection in. But she still knew she looked like a frightened bunny. She felt like running like one, but realized she was a Gryffindor and gathered her courage. She had to do this. Louis walked up beside her and handed her a small pouch. It felt slightly heavy. She tied it on the belt she just noticed on her waist. It was the same color red as the trim and matched the pouch. Once on the belt she felt the weight lift.

Shamira came over and hugged her.

"Fare the well, Hermione. Esto perpetue."

Hermione nodded and Tjaard grasped her arm."Cura ut valeas."

Hermione smiled and Khalid stepped forward. He was looking down his nose at her."Bona Fortuna." and in a whisper."Quando omni flunkus moritatus."

Hermione frowned. Rais did not say anything, nor did Hafiz.

Louis grasped her hand and she felt sudden warmth. She turned to him and he bent over the fountain. He scooped up some of the water in a small brown bowl and passed it to Hermione.

"Drink." She realized they had been speaking Latin this entire time. When Louis's voice went back to English it riled her. Why hadn't she noticed?

Ignoring her silliness she drank all the sand/water. It flowed into her and she felt her whole body cool and shiver. In a flash she was completely aware. She knew what she must do. "Come." Hermione let Louis lead her into the mirror. After one last glance at the others she was pulled into the mirror.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry that it's so short. I didn't want to add anything after her being pulled into the mirror. It seemed kind of stupid to end it anywhere else. The next chapter will be longer I promise you. Please Review!!

Esto perpetue- May you last forever.

Cura ut valeas- Take care.

Bona Fortuna- Gook Luck

Quando omni flunkus moritatus- When all else fails play dead.


	6. May You Last Forever

I promised you another chapter and a longer one. Sorry for the wait. I went to FrightFest and was drained. Please forgive me!!! Enjoy this, cause I did and it's getting interesting. At least I think so. And does anyone want me to make an actual story out of Potter Theatre? If you don't know what I'm talking about then go to my bio. Please and thank you!! Special thanks to the following:

notwritten

Darkness-Lightness

mafer

brahmsviolin

Sirisha19

dangit

Mrs Radcliffe 2020(I'm right there with you on the Mrs.)

daddy1955

Thank you so much for reviewing and adding me to Favorite Story and Author, respectively. It keeps me writing to know that someone's reading this. And to everyone else thank you and please review!! Lots of LOVE!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She closed her eyes and the smell of giants, giant spiders, and bloody, dirty, sweaty people met her nose. She scrunched her face and opened her eyes. She saw the Final Battle as from an outsider's point of view. She saw men fighting in fierce wand duels and some just down-right muggle brawls. She looked around for herself or Harry or Ron, but couldn't discern one person from another as it was dark and the fighting was so quick.

She looked over and saw Louis looking down on the fighting with a slight concerned/ slight greed on his face. It was the weirdest conversion of emotions she'd ever seen. It looked as though he wanted to help the people but also join the fight. She stepped closer to him and his eyes lifted to hers, all conflicting emotions gone.

"Louis, I really don't know what to do. Something tells me to go to the grounds, get near the Shrieking Shack, but I can't think of why right now."

Louis smiled at her and she saw a couple of his teeth were pointed, like a vampire's. She stepped back."Do not fear me, Hermione." He said this as a sorrowful expression came and went from his face. "I am only here to assist. The feeling of instinct you have is your own enhanced by the sand. Go with it."

Hermione chided herself.' You just had to go and insult the seemingly nicest one, didn't you?'

She smiled at him. "Then let's go to the Shack. I'm sure that is where I am needed."

Louis nodded and they took off. They passed by people without second glances, she bumped slightly into a man who yelped as the place he had been at exploded with a Killing curse. He rejoined the fight shooting many Stunning spells at the man who shot the Killing curse at him. She saw the latter man fall down and jumped over someone else's squirming body running full tilt toward the Whomping Willow.

"What is it you are looking for, Hermione?" asked Louis as he strode next to her.

"I'm looking for this!" She paused as she saw the tree and a man entering it. That must be Lucius Malfoy."We have to wait until Malfoy calls him. Then we have to stop Professor Snape before he starts. But-"

She didn't know how to finish it. All she knew was she had to stop him from getting in the place. But Harry needed to get those memories and Voldemort needed to think Snape was dead. But how can she-

"Open the pouch. There could be something useful in it."

Hermione nodded, chiding herself again as she realized she had forgotten about it."Yes. There might be."

Opening the pouch she crouched down and dumped it on the ground. The contents scared her. There was a vial, enough for one person, of Polyjuice Potion, another vial of, she gasped, Phoenix Tears, a third vial of what looked like Blood Replenishing Potion, a scroll wrapped in leather carrier that she thought she'd seen before, her wand, and suprisingly, a picture she didn't know existed.

Grasping the picture she stared at it. In it was, all drunk of course, Sirius Black, leaning on a almost unconcious Peter Pettigrew, who was falling towards a laughing but completely drunk Remus Lupin, and to Remus' right was Harry's father. They were all laughing. Then she saw something she had never seen before. At the bottom of the picture was a couple. They looked as if they had fallen down and were laughing about it. That must be why everyone else was laughing. But Hermione wasn't because the couple she saw wasn't what she thought it would be. It was Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Both drunk and laughing. She came back to reality when a tear hit the picture.

Looking up, she realized Lucius Malfoy was disappearing towards the school. She stood, placing two of the three vials, the scroll, and the picture in the bag. She had a sudden, most vicious, clarity of mind. Grabbing her wand firmly, she took a deep breath. With a swoosh of cloak her target appeared. Without wait she pounced.

"On cue, Professor."

He spun around looking at her. His eyes widened further and she remembered her change of outfit. She smiled slightly."Do you like?" She did a small spin, keeping him in her sights.

"I have a place to be and you shouldn't tempt a devil." His mask was back in place, both emotionally and physically.

"Yet, I do not see a devil, I see a man. Or am I to be mislead?" Her voice was even, every word thought out.

"You are mislead, Miss Granger. I am a Death Eater and a cruel devil. Do not fool yourself into thinking otherwise."

Hermione smiled and stepped closer."Then call me a fool, Severus." She stepped forward again. "Or what do you want me to think of you?"

Snape stepped back, hitting a tree and stopping."You will cause yourself naught but danger, Miss Granger."

Hermione giggled slightly. "Danger, Miss Granger?" She smiled and stepped closer.

"What are your motives, Miss-"

"My name-"she paused with anger."-is Hermione."

The look on his face was priceless. He shivered."Fine. What are your motives, Hermione?"

"I don't need motives. I have the Time and I have a mission. Now I must detain my mission."

Quickly, she cast a silent spell, binding him to the tree. He was about to speak but she stopped him.

"You will take this." She placed the pouch in his free hand. "Inside are some valuable items. Use them as you see fit. The leather bound scroll, is to be sent to Mr. Harry Potter, exactly nine months from now. Your wand-"She grabbed it from his other hand and placed hers on the ground by his feet. "-will become mine for the time being."

She reached up and grabbed a couple strands of his hair. She pulled out the Polyjuice vial and placed the hairs in it. The potion turned a beautiful shade of blue. She changed her outfit with a flick of her wand before taking the vial and downing it completely. She felt her skin bubble and she knew she couldn't turn back.

"Give me the memories you were planning on giving Harry."

The man looked down on her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"This is no time to be dumb. The memories you wanted to give him and the information Dumbledore wanted you to give him, if Voldemort started protecting his snake, Nagini."

He looked at her a moment then sighed."How did you know?"

Hermione huffed."There is no time for explainations. I must go and you will give me the memories you were going to give Harry!"

He looked at her as though she'd lost her mind."I will not give you anything!"

Hermione grabbed him and shook him slightly."You will do as I say, understand?"

He pulled as far away as the tree would let him."I will not."

Hermione stepped back,"What will change your mind?"

He looked at her coldly."Nothing but death will change my mind, but seeing as I'll be a cold corpse by then you have no way of getting the memories."

Hermione laughed."I will, and they will be mine now!"

She stepped forward and placed her wand at his throat. "This is not how I pictured this. But so be it." She leaned forward and kissed him, taking the memories with a wave of her wand. She placed them in the empty vial of Polyjuice Potion. It was as if he had them packaged and ready. She pulled back and looked to where Louis was standing. He looked sorrowful again.

"Can you place these in my memories?"

Louis stepped forward."I can place them in there and have them alone come forth at the time of death."

Hermione nodded."Please do it then. I haven't much time."

Louis stepped forward and after hesitating for a split second, grabbed the memories and with a complicated movement crushed his hand on the side of her head. She stumbled but recovered.

"Are they in?"

"Of course, Chosen Hermione. Gook Luck and May you last forever."

She turned to Snape."The spell I used will wear off and you will be free. Please do not show yourself until Voldemort is dead. I don't want Harry messing this up. Stay low and when Voldemort falls, do whatever you wish, and make sure that scroll gets to Harry. It is vital."

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape asked, craning his head slightly.

Hermione had already set off for the Shrieking Shack. She turned to him. "I am saving your life, Severus Snape!" she turned back around, running straight to the Shack. This had to be done perfect. Nothing could go wrong or time would be screwed to high hell. She saw the hole and with speed she didn't know she had, she dove in the hole and within a few minutes was climbing out and into the clutches of the man she loathed with a vengence. Making sure to not let that hatred show, she spoke.

"My Lord."


	7. The Border Between

Turning to her, Voldemort's face was in a fixed position. She saw right through it and she wished that he wouldn't drag this out. Her confidence in this plan was waning every moment she sat here. She saw everything that could of gone wrong flash before her. The man she bumped into, the body she jumped over. Who were they and how much effect on Time did she have for touching them? Maybe that man was meant to die. Her hopes rose, maybe she had saved more than one life tonight. Maybe she had repeated her third year and saved more than what they had planned.

She sighed inwardly. She prayed that Snape did not show himself and she prayed that Harry got the memories, she couldn't live with herself if this went wrong. Then again if it went wrong she'd be dead. She was standing in front of the devil incarnate and had no means, besides death, of escape. What would everyone think of her if she ruined what will or what had happened? Though people had died, was it not planned out in the beginning? Was this not planned out by some force, some deity somewhere?

She looked around the house quickly as Voldemort moved in front of her. Everything looked as she remembered it in third year. They had come through here to get to Ron and Sirius. Had followed the now dim footprints and drag marks to help their friend. How did this story end? How would life go on without her? Would Harry and Ron be back in their time still trying to get in and just now realizing that Hermione was not there?

What about the rest of the people she knew. How would they take her death? Would they cry or rejoice? Would they fall apart or would they stand together, gathering strength from another loss? Was she just another death at the hands of a long dead Dark wizard? Was she just a casualty in the aftermath of a tiring war? She couldn't help thinking about what she should of said, should have done. She could have had a great life, not plagued with Voldemort's influence. She could have settled down, had children, and lived out her days. No children would occupy her womb now. No husband would come home to her now. She was condemned to die in another's place. Hopefully it was worth it.

She looked up and saw Voldemort looking(up, but also)down at her. He had the most disgusted of looks on his face. Hermione knew what was to happen. She remembered every word that had been said here. It was the moment that made her able to see threstrals. She saw Snape die and those beasts came into her view. Was it some kind of gift from the Fates to let her see them and then let her be her own reason for seeing them? Was it their version of a joke? She wasn't laughing so she wasn't sure. All she had to do was die and this would all be over. All of it would be over.

But she couldn't just die. No. There had to be unrelenting pain. She had to feel death as it grabbed her throat and pulled her to Hell with it. She knew that was her place. She was dead when she entered that temple. She was dead when that letter came and they started investigating. It was like her life had taken Harry's and emulated it. She was now going to sacrifice herself for everyone else. She was now going to die like Harry, but this time she knew she wasn't coming back. She was going to rot in the ground along with all the other fallen. But she knew she had done right. As long as Harry did his part everyone would live. Everyone would survive. And she could rest in peace knowing her loved ones had survived where she had perished. With that thought she strengthened herself and faced Voldemort. Ready to die to help everyone live.

She knew Harry had just appeared in the hole and she fought to not look at the spot."...my Lord, their resistance is crumbling--"

"--and it is doing so without your help," Voldemort spoke and she felt the fear she was sure Snape had at this moment."Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there...almost."

Hermione wanted to scream at him. She wanted to kill that damned snake and end it here in this Shack, but she knew what was at stake and so continued the scene like an actress on a stage.

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Hermione walked forward, making sure to stop at the point she had seen Snape stop. She almost visualized the markings his feet would have made. She watched Voldemort stand and hated him more. He stood there as though invincible and she knew what could stop him. She knew what had to be done. She wanted so much to tackle him, call out Harry and end it. Oh, how she wished when she died it was Voldemort instead.

"I have a problem, Severus," Voldemort said softly.

Hermione followed suit."My Lord?"

Voldemort showed her the Elder wand and Hermione almost cracked a smile. His flaw here would seal his death. She wanted to tell him but refrained, all would be known later."Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Hermione took a deep breath mentally."My---my Lord?" she said blankly."I do not understand. You---you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," Voldemort hissed."I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary," Hermione wanted to punch him. " but this wand...no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Hermione knew what anger lurked behind those decieving red eyes. She wanted to pick them out with a spoon and feed them to him. She suppressed her anger and let Voldemort continue.

"No difference," He said again.

She did not speak. She knew there was a pause here, knew any word spoken would change the course of time. Voldemort paced for a moment.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus...Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

Hermione looked smoothly at Nagini, focused her eyes on nothing else as she spoke.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw." She wanted to tell him of his great flaw(s)."He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come." Hermione took another deep breath mentally.

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself---"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends--"She clenched her hand to stop from retorting."---the more, the better---but do not kill him."

He continued in that untolerable hiss."But it is of you I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

Hermione hated the next words."My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But---let me go find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can---"

"I have told you, no!" Hermione knew she hit a soft spot in Voldemort's patience and delighted in the fact she was making him angry. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

Hermione wanted to scream again, but held firm."My Lord, there can be no question, surely---?"

"---but there _is _a question, Severus. There is."

Hermione saw Voldemort stop in front of her.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

'Because you're a stupid, ugly, dumbass, that's why you selfish bastard!!' "I---I cannot answer that, my Lord."

She wanted him to hurry. She just wanted this over with and done."Can't you?"

Hermione knew Harry had just put his fist in his mouth.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I have no explanation, my Lord."Hermione made sure to stare straight at the snake.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione made sure to look like death. To try and feel the fear Snape felt standing here, working his mind to the end of the tunnel Voldemort had took him to. She looked at Voldemort and wondered slightly what Snape had actually been thinking. She knew this was Snape's last actual attempt to get away, to help Harry and finish his mission. She knew this was when Severus Snape realized why Voldemort had called him here. Why he had taken time to explain everything. She figured this and felt the fear, let it engulf her, the truth that she was never again going to walk this earth, never again was she going to look into anyone's eyes and laugh. She was going to be just another casualty and it scared her to death.

"My Lord--let me go to the boy--" She felt the fear in her voice as she had heard it that night in Snape's.

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," His tone seemed to say he was actually thinking about what he was going to do. As if he cared somewhat, which she knew was a lie."wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner...and I think I have the answer."

She did not speak, she knew Snape must have been trying to see, trying to find out if his assumption was right. That he was going to die this night.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord--" Another attempt that was not realized.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

She tried to force as much indignation into her next words."My Lord!" She raised Snape's wand.

"It cannot be any other way,"said Voldemort."I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

She watched as Voldemort swiped the air with his wand, she watched the snake come closer and she yelled as the cage encased her and she heard Voldemort hiss,"_Kill_" in Parseltongue.

She screamed as the pain enveloped her, the snake fangs digging into her flesh, poisoning her and sending her into her damnation. She tried to push the cage off, determined to make it look as it did in the past. She fell to the floor and heard Voldemort faintly say.

"I regret it."

Hermione felt the cage leave her and fell sideways. She could feel her blood running from her neck like the sand in the fountain. She heard herself say Harry's name and she closed her eyes momentarily. The pain was unbearable, she had placed her fingers over the wound. Harry walked over to her and she saw him look down on her and wanted to cry. She tried to speak and found it harder than she had imagined. Harry knelt down and she forced the memories to come out as she grasped Harry's robes.

"Take...it...Take...it..." She rasped and she wanted so much to stop the tears that had slid down her Past self's cheeks. Don't cry for me, she thought, I was born to die as Harry was, don't cry.

She saw herself conjure a flask and blessed herself for her studies. Harry took the memories and she lessened her grip as she felt the coldness of death coming to her. She knew what was coming and welcomed it.

"Look...at...me..." She managed to whisper. Her strength was leaving she was weakening. She was Harry's eyes look at her's and wanted to smile. Goodbye, Harry, May you last forever, she tried with all her might to get that into his mind before she felt her body seperating from her soul and left with the wave of comfort provided for her. She knew in the body she had left her hand had hit the ground and Harry was staring down at her. She knew he'd leave soon and almost wished he wouldn't.

She realized right then what her cousin had meant when she said there was a border between life and death and how thin it was. She understood it now. The only border between life and death is the person at the end of the knife, gun, or wand pointed at your heart.


	8. A Different Veil and Saviours

It wasn't cold here. It wasn't painful here. It wasn't stressful or trying here. This place was the most blissful place she had ever felt. She realized why people went through so much on earth. So that they could appreciate the comfort of death. She felt as though she was floating and sighed. So this was her reward, to feel this soothing silence as she floated upon it's embrace. Well, she wasn't disappointed. Her worries just melted away as she floated here.

She wondered whether Harry had gone to his death yet. She wondered whether or not Snape had kept low. She wondered when Voldemort would fall and everything would come to fruition. This whole big mess of a plan would somehow unravel itself she knew. She heard a sound. It was buzzing like a bee right by her ear. She opened her eyes. There was a vast white nothingness surrounding her. She didn't know if it was just surrounding her or if she was just another dot on this great spiritual map.

A map. What had the map Ron found been to them? They had found Magreta and Time's Sands but what of the map? Would it be set back in the many rooms of Grimmauld Place waiting to be found again so that another could do as she did? The buzzing grew louder and she heard voices amongst the buzz. As if many people were talking loudly together. What were they speaking of? Who were they?

She tried to move but found it was impossible.

"You are here early."

Hermione was able to turn. She looked over and saw a tall, pale, black-haired, green-eyed man. He looked like an older Harry. He had a small moustache and beard. He was muscled and glowed. His voice was a joking one, as though he had died mid-joke and the tone never left him.

"You must return, Hermione. You are still needed."

Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She swallowed and tried again.

"W--what is this place?"

The man approached her and grabbed her hand. Immediately she felt ground beneath her feet and she felt the fabric of the man's clothes brush by her legs. She looked down and she realized she was naked. She gasped, ripping her hand from his grasp and covering herself.

"W--why don't I have c--lothes?"

The man smiled."Well, you don't have a body right now and you just arrived here. But as I said, you have to return."

Hermione looked at him. Her voice raspy."Return? But I did what was expected of me, right? I died in Professor Snape's place and now I go to Heaven or Hell, whichever."

She looked at the man and he looked at her."Right?"She asked.

He smiled. "You must understand that in taking his place, you did the most noble of acts. You were selfless in the last moments of your life and are rewarded with a second chance. You were young and never experienced life. You fixed a flaw and we, meaning God's angels, must give you a reward for your assistance."

"Is going back my reward?"

"You are quite right. You are still needed, still loved, and you have not finished everything yet. You will go back."

Hermione sat down. What did she still have to finish?

A pull made her stand. She felt it again and looked at her hands, they were disappearing, she was disappearing. The world around her was coming back. She was going home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Severus felt the bindings leave and fell forward unceremoniously. He caught himself and stood. He grabbed Hermione's wand and looked to the Shack. She had died. Died in his place. He didn't know what to think. He felt like going to the Shack and Disilluioned himself. That man she had talked to watched and then followed him.

"Go away." He told him, but the man just looked at him. Ignoring the man, Severus entered the now abandoned Shack. He spotted her immediately and rushed forward. She was changing back to herself. Her hair was lengthening, her frame shrinking. She laid under his robes like a cover. They were much too big. He transfigured them back to what she had worn the first time he saw her, before she took off to her demise. He saw the wound on her neck and knew it was meant for him.

He grabbed her and hugged her to him. She barely knew him and she had sacrificed herself for him. She was like his personal Lily. Except there was no prophecy. He held her for a while, just thinking about everything that she hadn't done. Something touched his shoulder. The man who had come with her was standing near him. He looked at Hermione with a sort of lingering sadness. As if this wasn't the first time someone had died but it still hurt.

The man spoke. His voice was the oddest thing Severus had ever heard."You need the pouch, Saviour Severus."

He frowned at the title, but opened the pouch anyway. He emptied it in his hand. There were two vials. One was Phoenix Tears, which he marveled at for a good two minutes. The second was Blood Replenishing Potion. There was a piece of paper and the scroll that Hermione had mentioned. He picked the piece of paper first. He turned it over and saw something that caught his attention to an extent he couldn't fathom. There was no way that was him. There was no way he had gotten drunk with the Marauders and Lily. But here sat the proof. A tear fell on the picture where he saw one had fallen before. He looked at Hermione. Had she cried over this picture before she tied him to that tree. Had she felt what he felt now?

He laid the picture down and grabbed the vials; Tears in his left, Blood in his right.

He looked to the man."What is your name?"

"Louis, Saviour Severus."

"Please call me Severus only, Louis. Where did you come from?"

Louis knelt by him. "I cannot tell you that, Severus. Not unless Hermione decides to tell you."

"Why?" asked Severus. He wasn't sure about the new man. Why was he here anyway?

"Because that is our law. I will not overstep my bounds. You need to hurry Severus, while she still has her connection with her body."

Severus looked at her then opened her mouth. He uncorked the Tears then poured three drops. The wound internally healed. He poured three drops on the outside and it healed as well. He corked the Phoenix Tears and uncorked the Blood Replenishing Potion. He poured the whole tiny vial down her throat. She would need the blood it provided. He closed her mouth and muttered,

"_Ennervate_." The fear inside of him as she laid there non-moving was overwhelming. he thought for sure he was too late. He was the cause of another death. Why did he have to be saved? After two minutes with no response, he started crying. He pounded her chest.

"Wake up! Wake up!! I need you to wake up!" Tears were spilling over her neck and he leaned forward crying freely. A small gasp made him jump back, tears still flowing, holding her to him.

"Professor?"

He laughed slightly."I think it's Severus now. You did just save my life."

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at him."Is it over?" Her voice was raspy, as if she was extremely thirsty.

He rocked her slightly, happy she was alive."Not yet. It will be soon. I'm sure of it. Do you want to go near the castle?"

Hermione shook her head with effort."We cannot be seen. I may have already hurt the future. I bumped into a man and jumped over someone. I touched them. The line of Time will be screwed, I know it."

Severus smiled."You worry too much. The man you bumped into was Remus. He was telling Harry last I heard about the phantom that shoved him out of a sure death. The person you jumped over was Nymphadora. Both survived."

The hop that filled Hermione was almost intoxicating. She had saved Remus and Tonks! They would be able to raise little Ted! She wanted to jump around but didn't think she had the strength. Where was she supposed to go now? Turning to Louis, she asked.

"Where do we go?"

Louis touched her hand."Back to the Temple and you will go back to your friends. You can now live anew."

Severus looked at them."Temple?"

He seemed to know he was completely out of whatever loop they were in.

"I will tell you later." Hermione rasped."For now, we need to go. Make sure you send that scroll, nine months, and stay low."

Hermione raised up slightly and threw her arms out to Louis. He picked her up with ease, newly-wed style and carried her off.

"Will I see you again?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked over Louis' shoulder through half-lidded eyes."I hope, Severus. You have much to pay back." She laughed slightly and Severus joined her. The next moment Hermione disappeared along with Louis into the hole leading out to the school. Severus followed not a moment later and went down the hole. But at the end he realized they weren't there. They had gone completely.


	9. The Gifts of Time

"Hermione...I wish to say something before we see the others again."

Hermione slowly, unwillingly, opened her eyes and looked into Louis'. They were so close to hers. He stayed silent and just gazed into her eyes. She had always had a problem looking directly into people's eyes without squirming. This time all that moved her was her breathing. She wondered vaguely what he needed to say that was so important he could not say it in front of the others.

"Hermione...I..."He looked as though he was having trouble just opening his mouth. "I wanted to tell you...I wanted you to know that I..."He paused and Hermione waited, she had a feeling if she interrupted, like in movies, he'd lose his nerve.

"I.."he sighed,"I wanted you to know that as of this moment I can no longer take part in your strand of Time." He hung his head and was about to continue forward, Hermione stopped him.

"What do you mean, Louis? Why can't you?" Hermione was worried. What had happened? She had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to say but she didn't understand fully.

"You know we cannot dabble in our favorite's Time strands. It is forbidden."

Hermione looked at him questioningly."You mean..I'm one of your favorites?"

Louis looked away for a moment, then back at her. "You, Hermione, are the only one."

Hermione cocked her head slightly and looked in his eyes."What do you mean? Haven't you been around for ages? You mean to tell me you don't have more?"

Louis looked at her, his teeth were longer, sharper; His eyes were blazing. "I have lived for centuries in this, they call a Temple! I have been banned from caring and thoughtfulness. We are taught here to be unfeeling: Do what your leader tells you, nothing more, nothing less. I have seen people perish because I was to be taught selflessness! I am not selfless. I am immortal yet---" He placed his hand over her heart, it was hot and she felt many feelings passing from him to her: not one being anger. "---I _feel_ ! I feel your heart beating, your life within you, and I care that you will die one day, I cared that you died today! I felt pain in my chest. Am I not mortal, he who has a heart?"

Hermione had just realized he had set her down when he began talking. She realized with a jolt that they were in a weird room, one that she had never seen before. It was marble floored and wood panelled. The only thing that existed in this room besides them was a large round bed, unmade. They were standing next to the fiery door that must lead out of this place.

Louis did not stop however, it seemed he had held this in for as he said, centuries."I have contemplated what it means to be mortal and I want it more than anything. I want to feel death as you do, to see the end of my never-ending life. I want to know what it feels like to touch you..."He trailed, not looking at her eyes. It seemed his steam had gone out, his voice sounded almost like Hafiz's when he spoke next."I...I am over my bounds...forgive me." He turned and walked over to the door which he had vacated a moment ago. "We must return."

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, what made her walk over to him, grab, first, his hand then his cheek, and press her lips to his. She didn't realize what she had done until Louis pulled away. He seemed to have loved, yet regretted that kiss. Hermione wanted to say sorry, she probably shouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry...I--"

Louis leaned forward and cut off her words with another kiss."No apologies, my Hermione. I am to blame. Please let us go." He let go of her completely and she felt instantly cold. She shivered. Louis turned around, his eyes held a kind of kindled happiness and hovering sorrow. He unclasped his top robe and placed it on her shoulders. They walked toward the door.

"Never forget me, Hermione. I will be waiting for the moment we meet again."

Hermione didn't know what to think, she'd never been kissed by an almost complete stranger. She didn't feel love for Louis. At least not head over heels love, it was more like best friend of forever love. She wanted to hug him, and she did so.

"I will never, ever, forget you, Louis, my angel!!" She kissed him quickly and smiled. Louis looked considerably happier. They passed through the door and ended up where Hermione had started the first time she'd been here. The fountain didn't look the same however. It was shiny, clean. The floors and ceiling was marbled instead of dirty stone. Hermione saw the sand and her first thought was if she could touch it. She went there first, ignoring everyone. She placed her hand in the sand and smiled. It was like water but slid right off her hand leaving no drops. She turned to the others. The nearest to her was Hafiz. She walked to him and hugged him. He was slightly shorter than her. He didn't return the hug but she didn't care, before she pulled away she whispered in his ear.

"You will become a Guardian, Hafiz, you just have to believe nothing can stop you." She kissed his cheek and went to Tjaard, who was next. "Thank you so much, Tjaard. I learned so much from you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek as well.

Rais was next, he stood tall and looked down at Hermione with an annoying indifference. Since Hermione could not reach his cheek she merely hugged him."You are a great leader, I can see. Louis has told me of the ways you practice. Try feeling once in a while. It might make Time less...hectic."

She went to Shamira, she was looking at Hermione with a slight knowing smile."I thank you as well, Shamira." She leaned forward as she hugged her and whispered,"Khalid seems tough, but his heart still beats."

Shamira looked slightly confused at this. Hermione smiled and went to Khalid. He did not seem to want to hug her or listen to her. Hermione didn't care, before she wouldn't have touched him, but she'd been through alot and decided it was worth it. She hugged him and, on tiptoes, kissed his cheek. As she did so she whispered, "Love her. She means so much to you, I see, let her see as well."

Khalid's eyes were slightly unfocused as she let him go, as though she was the only person to not only hug him, but read his mind.

Hermione stepped back and saw Louis, he was smiling. Hermione quickly hugged him and turned to the group.

"I will never forget any of you. Thank you so much for this." Hermione went to the mirror, Harry and Ron seemed to have noticed her disappearance. They were both looking at the mirror with a surprised expression.

"Hermione!" She was about to place her foot through when Hafiz's voice met her ears. It was a deep soulful tone. She smiled, her advise must have gotten through. She turned around. All the Time people were looking at her, each with something in their hand. Hafiz stepped forward first. He placed a necklace on her neck. It was a flat piece of emerald with a rune symbol carved into it. It was Uruz.

(go to ask dot com and put in "runes chart" and click the mystic mouse website for a description.)

Hermione smiled.

"This will help your mind to stay clear. You will take more risks, but they will be worth it."

Shamira stepped forward and gave Hermione a gold bracelet, with Algiz.

"This wards off evil and protects. Use it well."

Khalid stepped forward and gave Hermione a small dagger, its hilt was blood red with Teiwaz.

"You are a true warrior to rise from the dead. Fight with all your heart, Hermione, never give up, never surrender."

Rais gave her a belt that seemed stronger than any dragon skin she'd ever felt. It had a buckle of diamond with Dagaz, engraved on it.

"You have forged a lasting bond with all here now. A new beginning awaits you. Let this remind you of what it took to get that beginning."

Louis had already given her his cloak whick her his blazing initial.

Tjaard stepped forward and gave Hermione a mirror. It was small and did not reflect her. She looked up, confused.

"This will help you See where most humes cannot. You can make instant changes to avoid hazardous outcomes."

Hermione smiled. The Time People smiled back. Hermione thanked them and went to the mirror. She had the necklace on her neck, the bracelet on her wrist, the dagger in its carrier on her hip, connected to the belt and the mirror on the opposite side with it's diamond cover. She pulled Louis' cloak closer and stepped into the present. It was time.


	10. The Present Situations

She thought it would be like the last times. The corset feeling, the crushing silence, that enveloped her when she passed through the plains in Time's Sands did not come. It was a soft, drifting feeling as she passed through the mirror to Harry and Ron. She didn't know what would happen once she reached the other side. Would the world be the same with all these new lifes? Would Harry and Ron already be programmed to know what she had changed? These questions wouldn't be answered by anyone she knew but she still pondered them. Harry and Ron were looking at her as though she had sprouted large bright pink wings. She smiled at them and Harry hugged her.

"What happened? You just disappeared into that door." asked Harry.

"And what are you wearing?" asked Ron.

Hermione had almost, in the flurry of happiness that had greeted her, forgotten what she was wearing. She looked down at Louis' cloak and the extra material that was sweeping the ground and giggled.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

Both of the boys stared at her. "What do you mean?" asked Ron. "We still have to get in there, the Death Eaters remember?"

Hermione looked back at the door which Ron was pointing."There are no Death Eaters here. We were fooled. Let's get home and I'll explain."

The boys looked skeptical but followed her. They followed their footsteps back to the automated portkey place. Hermione got them a new time and they touched the small silver key.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At home, Hermione had told her tale to the boys, excluding, of course, the kisses with Louis and Snape, knowing Ron would blow up and Harry would start asking many questions. Harry still asked alot of questions.

"What do you mean, Voldemort killed you?"

Hermione sighed."I went back in Time. I used the items given to me, being the Polyjuice Potion, and took Professor Snape's place. So the person you saw dying on the ground in the Shrieking Shack was me."

Harry just stared at her. They had been going over this for a long time and still Harry, and Ron for that matter, couldn't grasp the idea of Hermione being bitten and yet still sitting in front of them. Hermione sighed again. What good was it explaining it again? They weren't there and they won't understand. Hermione sat bolt upright. She knew how to show them.

"Come on." She stood up and left the library they were currently conversing in. Hurrying down the steps, Hermione entered the living room and went to the fireplace. The boys caught up with her and she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Throwing it in the flames she said, "Hogwarts!" and entered, leaving two bewildered boys behind. She whirled through and landed in the Headmistress' office. The woman looked up.

"Miss Granger! To what do I owe this--"

Hermione stood and immediately cut her off."I need to use the pensieve, ma'am. It is extremely important."

McGonagall looked at her for a moment then nodded. She opened the cabinet that held it and set it on her desk as Harry, then Ron, joined them. Hermione wasted no time. Thinking of nothing else, Hermione took the memories of her journey, from the time she entered, to the time she exited, out. She placed this strand into the pensieve. Gesturing to the boys, she stepped back. They walked forward and each placed their head into it, both disappearing. Hermione waited. She wanted to ask if McGonagall had seen Professor Snape, but decided against it. What would happen if her former Head of House found out her former colllegue was still alive?

"Miss Granger, I must ask you what you are showing them. It is just a curious request."

Hermione paused. She guessed she could tell her."I...I'll let you view it as well Headmistress. It is extremely important that Harry and Ron see it first."

McGonagall looked taken aback that Hermione had actually said she could see it. The woman watched Hermione for one second then leaned forward, disappearing into her memories.

"Perhaps, seeing as I am a portrait, you could explain it to me, Miss Granger?"

Hermione spun around and saw Dumbledore, smiling as usual at her. Hermione nodded."I guess I could."

She started her story. She told Dumbledore everything even, she surprised herself with, the kisses. By the time she was done, Harry and Ron had just reappeared. After a couple minutes, so did McGonagall. The latter seemed slightly sad, yet happy. Harry looked amazed that Hermione had the courage to die, like he had done, to save someone who never showed any favor towards her. Ron looked halfway between angry and, like Harry, amazed.

Hermione waited, no one seemed, at the moment, to have anything to say. Dumbledore spoke.

"So, our Severus is somewhere out there alive?"

Hermione nodded."He brought me back after I died. I told him to stay low, just until Harry had done what needed to be done and Voldemort was dead. I should have told him to fry the body, make sure he never comes back." Hermione saw something in McGonagall's face twitch, she turned to her with a questioning look.

"I..I know Albus knows this, but I thought you did as well."

Hermione was confused."What do you mean? What don't I know?"

Harry and Ron looked to her as well. Dumbledore spoke again."Voldemort's body was stolen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was at the muggle park outside Grimmauld Place. She knew there was something that would go wrong, she knew she'd messed something up. After saving three people, she somehow opened a space for someone to possibly bring back the evil she was trying to defeat. She sighed and swung a little on the swing she was occupying. A thundering of footsteps made her turn around, wand drawn. It was just Ron.

"Calm down."He joked and she put her wand away."I've just decided to go to Magreta." Hermione looked at him.

"Weren't we already there?"

Ron shook his head."Time's Sands is a seperate part of it." He unfurled the map in his hand and showed her Time's Sands. There was a slight division between it and the rest of Magreta."We have more travelling to do."

Hermione looked at Ron. He seemed so happy to have discovered something that the others couldn't use properly. Hermione decided she'd let him have his moment. He deserved it after all.

"Okay, Ron. I suppose we can go to Magreta again. So where in Magreta do you want to go?"

Ron seemed overly excited about this."I want to go to Eshentyre." Hermione still couldn't see anything but Time's Sands so she just nodded. So they were off to Magreta again?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere deep in the Forbidden Forest, stood a man. He was tall, thin and pale. He looked around with distaste and when he spotted a woman lying on the ground he smirked. Someone to torture. Silently, he worked his way around the trees to the small campsite set up around the woman. With a flick of his wand, the fire came to life immediately warming the area. The woman turned over, getting nearer to the flame. He observed her, wondering of what use she could be. He was naked after all, and he sneered in his mind, in the Forbidden Forest. The woman mumbled something in her sleep and he watched her full lips. He looked up at her eyes that were blissfully closed, her incredibly long black hair fanned out around her tanned colored face. She was wearing a ninja's outfit, he had seen in muggle television shows. It was so black it was almost blue.

He grabbed the spare cover and wrapped it around himself. How had he gotten here? As if in an answer to his question, the woman awoke. Her eyes were a bright green."Tom, how do you feel?"

He pondered this question. How did she know his filthy name?"That is none of your concern."

The woman's face scrunched up, "I brought you back, Tom, so I do believe it is of my concern!"

He sat there glaring at this woman, who was she? "Who are you?"

The woman looked semi-angry for his non-rememberance."My name is Muia Solair Dylano. I'm the girl you frozen in Time."

Tom looked at Muia with a confused look. Then as though from a warm breeze, he remembered. He had been twenty, was ambitious as ever. Traveling to places unknown to try and further his power. He had met her in school, had gone to the same orphanage for years, but had never seen her. Then one summer she caught his eye. He had been vain, thinking all would want him. She was the one who dared defy the natural order of things. She was the one that no matter how much he wanted to kill her, his heart never seemed to be in it. She gave up on him when he didn't stop his plans and it was rumored she went out with someone else. And when they graduated he kidnapped her and in his rage that she might have been with someone else, he froze her in a place called Time's Chest. It was a large cave he had discovered a while back that could freeze things as they were. So he put her there to have for eternity. It was pure jealously that made him put her there.

"M..Muia?"He was frightened. She had always been able to control him, as though she was some snake charmer. But he never let her know this.

"Ah, you finally remember do you?"

She sounded forlorn as though she had waited all this time and had somehow gotten out of that place and he didn't seem to care that she was here. She sat up and warmed her hands.

"Muia, I..I..how did you..." He wanted to kick himself for stuttering. Since when did Lord Voldemort stutter?

"I was released by a man called Rais. He said it was my time to return. When I did you had been risen, I am told, again. The people here are informative. I know everything from almost every angle since you froze me. I waited around and stayed low, I didn't know what Rais had meant about it being my time. Then the boy, Harry, defeated you. I just knew you had destroyed yourself. I crept up to the castle and stole your body. It's taken all of nine months to bring you back. It was trying and a lot of dark magic was involved but here you are."

She looked away from him. So it had been nine months since that insolent brat had foiled his plans again? Where was the boy now and how was he going to kill him?

"You won't."

He looked up and saw Muia looking at him."What?"

"I said you won't kill him. I didn't bring you back to let you continue on the same self destructive path. You will learn to live like everyone else. You may have some power but not a lot, you can not be trusted with it."

He felt compelled to do as she said, but fought it. He was going to kill Harry. He didn't come back to life twice just to reform to some teeny bopper way of life. When Muia wasn't looking he'd find a way to plan. Find a way to get his Death Eaters up again.

The day for Lord Voldemort would come again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I love you people!! I hope you loved this chapter and please keep reviewing. I've decided to make this a series. It will have V(5) books. This is book I(1). More Sevvy in next chapter!!(He hates when I call him that. But hey, I saved his life!!)Tell me anything, critics! I need more awesome reviews and, if you feel the need, advise. Next chapter in a couple of days...:)


	11. Another Addition and Small Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but unrecognizable characters and places, including but not limited to; Rais, Shamira, Khalid, Hafiz, Louis, Tjaard, Magreta, Eshentyre, and Time's Sands.

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Another Addition and Small Confessions

This time they planned their trip. They had everything laid out on the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. There were many vials of Essence of Dittany, Blood Replenishing Potion, a bit of Felix Felicis they borrowed from Slughorn, and Polyjuice Potion; a bunch of books, which Hermione had put in alphabetical order; extra clothes, shoes, and copies of the map; and a rolled-up carrier of knifes, just in case they lost their wands. Hermione had placed this all in the bag she had brought in their missed 7th year, it was tattered from their journeys but still held up.

She was going to wear the items she had been given in the Time's Sands. She felt this would help her along the way. Harry and Ron had mimicked her outfit, theirs looked like Khalid and Louis' did; Ron was going to wear dark blue, Harry, a middle shade of green. Ron thought Harry's looked a bit Slytherin, while Harry muttered about Ron's looking slightly fluffed, like a queer's. They had a little, joking, argument about who's was more queer. Hermione broke it up, thinking it was foolish to bicker, she complimented both of them until Ron's ears were scarlet and Harry was strutting slightly.

They waited and told McGonagall about their trip, they needn't have people worrying. When Hermione stepped into the Ministry to schedule a Portkey, they said they had never heard of Magreta. She hadn't expected them to, but she tried anyway. She returned and entered Grimmauld Place to hear Harry and Ron, yelling and shouting. At first she thought they had a fight but realized they were listening to a game of Quidditch.

"Come on, come on.." muttered Ron, excitedly, as though he were there.

"Aaaaand they dropped the Quaffle!! Dimitrov intercepts, ah, but Karim knocks him off course!! He's got the Quaffle aaaand he's down the field, oooo, almost hit Krum! Aaaaand Istanbul scores!!!"

Ron groaned and Harry sighed.

Hermione walked into the living room and smiled."What's the score?"

Harry turned to her, though Ron acted as though he hadn't heard her."It's 210 to 160, Istanbul. They are really killing the competition with Karim, he's a draft pick, straight out of school like Krum."

Hermione nodded."They haven't heard of Magreta. I supposed they wouldn't, but I tried. What's for dinner?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't eaten."

Hermione went into the kitchen and Kreacher appeared."Kreacher, could you be ever so nice as to bring us some food? Harry and Ron won't feed themselves so it would be greatly appreciated if you could take their plates to them."

Kreacher nodded without a word and disappeared. A moment later he reappeared only to lay her plate down and disappear. She heard him pop into the living room and then pop out. Hermione smiled, at least Kreacher was listening to her. She ate her food quickly, leaving the kitchen to hear the end of the game, the food was all gone from the boys, or should she say men? They had grown up so much, she thought, even though they had been shouting at the radio for the moment.

"Aaand Bulgaria loses to Istanbul, 360 to 200. Astani caught the Snitch at the most precise time. How do you think their next match against Scotland will be, Michael?

Another announcer began talking about Istanbul's past record and their chances against Wallace, the Scotland Seeker. The boys listened intently and Hermione left the room. She would sleep late tonight and be well rested for their search for an entrance to Magreta. Hermione had a slight image of themselves, Snape included, as the children of Adam and Eve. She saw themselves looking for another way into Narnia. Saw Louis as Mr. Tumnus, and Dumbledore as Aslan. She laughed slightly and entered her room. Enough daydreaming.

* * *

The darkness was suffocating when Hermione, Harry, Ron woke up the next morning. They still needed Ron to decipher where their next destination was. Kreacher had made breakfast, it was nice and warm and woke them up immediately. Harry was sitting next to Ron going over the list again, making sure they had everything, Ron was leaning over the map trying to find a way into the place as he had when they had got to Time's Sands.

It proved harder then expected. Ron looked and looked. Even Hermione cast many spells and none of them showed them the way. Hermione had been patting the dagger against her thigh when the inspiration came. She huffed after the sun had risen and they still had no clues. Placing the dagger on the table, Hermione sighed and placed her head in her hands. Right at that moment, a whirling sound made it's present known. Hermione did not lift her head. Ron's voice made her lift it.

"Hermione, look!"

She rose up, and saw the dagger spinning wildly in the same spot. It finally stopped and was pointed at Ron. Ron got up and backed away. The dagger didn't move. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Ron, come over here." He did as she told him to and the dagger remained pointed towards the vacant wall. Hermione picked it up and laid it flat on her open palm. NO matter which direction she walked the dagger pointed to the same area. Hermione looked to Harry and Ron.

"I think it's leading us. C'mon, get yourselves ready. Harry, get some brooms."

Hermione went upstairs and grabbed the bag of supplies. She remembered the portrait of Phineas Nigellus and placed it in the bag; just in case they needed to be contacted. Making her way back downstairs, she met up with Harry who was on the first landing, tying up the pants to his outfit. He looked up as she reached him.

"I could get used to this. Makes me feel like some kind of king." He smiled and went down the stairs.

Hermione followed him and they met up with Ron who was sitting on the couch, twirling his wand in his fingers. She didn't stop him as she placed a few loaves of bread and dried meat in a box controlled with a stasis spell. They didn't know how long they'd be there and she really didn't want to starve like last time. All of them were making last minute preparations when a knock sounded at the door. Mrs. Black started hollering, but Harry shut her up immediately. Walking to the door Hermione asked who it was.

"It is Severus Snape."

Hermione looked back at the boys. They nodded. Hermione opened the door and there stood Severus Snape in all his black clad glory. Hermione let him in and began asking questions.

"Why are you here?"

He looked at her as though she had slapped him."I found out you were leaving and wanted, nay, desired to accompany you."

Hermione looked at him, then at the boys. They shrugged, though Ron didn't look entirely happy. Harry spoke up."I guess, it will be alright. The more, the merrier."

Ron looked at Harry as though he were speaking in a different tongue and then turned to Snape, Hermione saw all the bad feelings leave from his face."Yeah, We suppose you can come along."

Hermione went into the kitchen and got more food. She wasn't sure about this but decided to ride it out. When she returned Harry was making, not completely successfully, conversation with Snape.

"I was going to name my son after you. If I had one, that is."

Severus just nodded."Hopefully, he won't be burdened with his father's consistent rule-breaking habits. I might have to automatically set him lifelong detention."

Ron hissed."You wouldn't!"

Severus looked to Ron."I would, and most certainly could. After our little escapades, I assure you I would have no qualms about taking early action. The last thing I need is a bunch of mini me dunderheads, blowing up cauldrons and looking for trouble."

Hermione stopped the in-coming slew of bad things from Ron's mouth by walking to the door."Are we ready?"

Everyone looked at her. Ron and Harry got up immediately, Severus, just behind them. Hermione looked him over." We need to change your outfit, Professor."

"I thought I told you it was Severus."

Hermione huffed."Fine, Severus, but we still need to change your robes." She began tranfiguring them into what Khalid was wearing. She saw the potential for a handsome Khalid-Snape but didn't mention it. Opening the door, she stepped out onto the lawn. After the front door had been closed she locked it, and pulled out the dagger. Harry handed out brooms, having got a fourth one on the way out. Hermione placed the dagger in her palm and let it spin. It pointed to the right and Hermione nodded.

"We follow wherever this dagger points."

They all mounted their brooms and took off, every once in a while, turning when the dagger did. They rode for hours, over large cities and equally large expanses of country. Hermione never really appreciated the view from a broom. She could see little ants that were most likely humans going about their business in the growing light of the morning sun. It was amazing what wonders magic had granted them. Hermione felt the dagger spin out of control and stopped her broom. After drifting for a few feet the men noticed her absence. They all stopped and rejoined her. The dagger had stopped spinning but now pointed directly down as if someone's invisible hand was about to shove the dagger into Hermione's.

"We go down." They all descended rather quickly, disillusioning themselves, then touched down. Hermione didn't quite recognize this street. It looked familiar, as though from some distant memory but she just wasn't catching on.

"My aunt and uncle's house??"

Harry's voice brought it back. #4 Privet Drive. So the entrance was here?

"Hermione, where does the dagger point?" asked Severus.

Hermione looked into her hand and the dagger pointed straight ahead. Hermione pointed with her finger and they marched into the house. Immediately, the dagger pointed to the cupboard. Hermione frowned."It is pointing to the cupboard."

Harry knelt down and after vanishing all the things down there he moved."Well, Ron, what do we do now?"

Ron was looking over the map now."I..I think, hold on." He crouched down and placed his hand on the wall."Open."

The wall began rumbling, the wood splintering. After a few minutes the noise stopped and the dust settled. Revealed to them was a large doorway and many stairs. Ron looked back at them."Let's go."

Ron went first, crawling into the hole and climbing down the stairs. Next was Harry and that left Severus and Hermione alone. After a small silence, Severus spoke."I never stopped thinking about you."

Hermione looked into his eyes."Really?" She thought her voice sounded small.

He stepped forward."I didn't know what to do, I hid away, giving the Order valuable information on Death Eater hideouts and I sent that letter when you asked me to. I just never got over the fact that you saved me."

Hermione could tell he wanted to say something else. She didn't push him."I just-I just wanted to know if you meant it. If given an actual choice, would you put your life on the line for me? Would you have?"

Hermione knew when she was at school, naive and young, she wouldn't have dreamt of it. But now things had changed, she knew the value of life, knew what it meant to have every breath she was taking. She touched his hand,"I would die a thousand times, if it meant you could live anew."

Severus looked into her eyes and smiled. It wasn't a Cheshire cat smile but it was a smile. "Thank you."He leaned in for a kiss, but Harry's voice carried up from the stairs.

"Are you coming or what?"

Hermione blushed and turned,"Yeah, Harry, I'm coming."

She went down the, preverbial rabbit hole and stopped when she reached Harry and Ron."What are we waiting on?" she asked.

"I think we all have to touched the door at the same time for it to open." answered Ron.

Severus joined them and they all took deep breaths. As one, they lifted their hands and brought them down, connecting with the wood and all confirming that there was no turning back. It was into Magreta once more.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep reviewing!! Next chapter in a couple of days...Thank you!!! 


	12. A New World and New People

Chapter 12-A New World and New People

The view wasn't much. It was night, and the moon illuminated everything within reach. Grass covered everything, dirt popping up in patches along the expanse of the land. A small spiral of smoke issued from a few miles forward, into the horizon that was speckled with stars. The group stood for a long time, just observing the night-life of this new place. Bushes sprouted out, as if providing an invisible task force cover. A fox darted across their view and they moved. The fox was chasing a hare that was devilishly fast, disturbing the small dirt patches under it's tiny little paws. The fox lost the chase as the hare disappeared into a small crevice, probably waiting out until the fox gave up.

There were sounds of activity farther away, as though they were travellers outside a city. A light laughter carried over giving them a reassurance that not all was bad in this world. Hermione stepped forward first, squinting at the smoke spiral. Wondering, vaguely, who resided there. Harry followed Hermione's lead and watched the smoke. Mountains were even further back. They rose above the landscape and shrouded, Hermione knew, what was beneath it in utter darkness.

"How far off?" asked Harry.

"About two miles, if I'm correct." replied Severus.

Ron stepped forward."What time is it?"

Everyone, excluding Hermione, looked at each other. Hermione raised her hand, palm out, and placed it beneath the moon. Closing her left eye, she brought her other hand out and placed it beneath the first. Slowly she made her way to the horizon.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

And a half...

Opening her eye, she turned to them."It's approximately seven thirty."

All of them raised their eyebrows. Severus spoke."How do you know that?"

Hermione turned to them smiling."It's my useless talent number nine."(I took that from Planet Terror. I thought it was funny.)

"Well, it's not entirely useless." mumbled Harry.

Hermione was about to say something when an incredible pain hit her. It started at her head then spread to her chest, stomach, and legs. She felt as if she were on fire, in a house of falling, breaking glass, being stretched thin, while swallowing nails and receiving a bobwire enema.(I'm creative!! Laugh, but don't think too hard on those punishments...It can cause harm...) Hermione felt herself fall, but only slightly, the pain had engulfed almost all senses. Voices were trying to make it to her, but her brain couldn't process them.

She felt herself begin convulsing, seizuring, but couldn't faint, couldn't collapse. She just endured this episode until it stopped. Her senses came back to full clarity and she winced. The soft voices she had heard before were now loud, piercing. She couldn't move however. She opened her eyes, which she didn't know had closed. Ron was at her left hand, holding it. Harry was on the other side near Severus, whose face had drained of all color.

"Are you alright?" Severus' voice sounded pained, as though he had felt what she had.

Hermione couldn't answer. Her breathing was coming in pants, her chest rising and falling with gusto. After a moment she took a deep breath, feeling the nice cool night air filling her deprived lungs.

"I--I'm okay."

All of the men sighed. As though they, themselves, had stopped breathing. Ron fell back heavily, sitting on his bum."What..in the bloody hell...was that?"

No one could answer him. No one knew what to say.

Hermione didn't move and she tried hard but found she couldn't."Could one of you---?" She trailed.

All of them looked at her. Severus moved Harry out of the way and picked her up. Her head lolled backward, her arms and legs dangling."What can you move, Hermione?"

Severus' was more looking at her neck than her face. She contemplated this. What could she move? After many attempts she found out."My toes, my fingers, my eyes, and my mouth."

"So if we put your hands behind my neck could you clasp them?" asked Severus.

Hermione nodded slightly. Doing what he said, Hermoine clasped her hands together. "Where are we going?"

"Our options are either the fire, or the city."

Hermione's head lolled as they walked forward."Ron, what is the name of the city?"

After a pause, with which Hermione had time to observe her upside down surroundings, Ron flattened the map out and read."We are in south Magreta, on the southern side of the Ashline River. The name of the city is Ambello."

Hermione fell to silent thinking."Ron, where were we supposed to be going?"

"Eshentyre."

Hermione tried to nod and found her head moved a little."And how far is Eshentyre from Ambello?"

Ron calculated the distance."Well, it's about a two hundred miles from here. Eshentyre is the city closest to this place called Fenlore. I think it's the capitol or something."

"Where is Fenlore?" Asked Severus.

Ron paused, then spoke."It's in the most northeastern part of the map. It's in the uppermost right hand corner."

(I will draw out the map and put it on my bio, sometime soon. So keep checking it.)

Everyone fell silent and they inched closer to the fire. Hermione broke the silence by raising her head and shoulders."I can move some, maybe this slight paralysis will wear off with time. We should go to the fire, see if anyone is there. If there is we need to glean, forcefully or peacefully, what the tidings of the city will be. We need to know our enemy or our ally. If the city is good, we will find an apartment or lodgings, whatever they call them and rest until we have a proper plan."

Severus nodded."And if the city is bad we will?"

Harry answered that."We have all the supplies we need in that bag of Hermione's. It's not like all our other clothes or things but we supposed it would work."

Severus looked to Harry."What do you mean?"

Harry put his arms out as though he were welcoming a family member."Like this. From that place Hermione went to."

Severus paused in his walking."I think I have something."

Handing Hermione to Harry, he dug into his inner pocket and pulled out the pouch Hermione had given him."This is from that place."

Hermione nodded slightly in Harry's arms."Take my bag and switch the things over. It might help us."

After switching everything, having had a tug of war match with Phineas Nigellus' portrait, they resumed their previous actions. Hermione moved her foot now.

"I'm almost back."

Everyone nodded and Ron obsessed over the map. After another half hour they had made it to the fire. It was the middle of a small campsite occupied by two people. One was on the left of the blazing bonfire, the other on the right. The one on the left appeared to be a woman who was laying next to a large black bush. The one on the right appeared to be a man laying next to an equally large blue rock. Hermione had feeling in her legs and could move them so Severus set her down. Hermione, ignoring the buzz-like protests of the three men, walked over to the woman. As soon as she pasted the fire however, the woman leapt up and turned around, a round half-dollar sized amethyst-colored stone in her right hand. This woman had long black hair that went past her waist, large black eyes that seemed to be on fire, a round face and body the color of warm honey, and was only about five feet four. She had on a kimono looking shirt and light, flowing blue pants. She looked no older than eighteen.

"Who are you?" Her voice was quiet, but demanding.

Hermone paused but spoke."We are from England. We are travelling--"

The woman cut her off."England? What is this?"

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. Turning to the men, she gave a pleading look."Who are you and who are they?"

Hermione took a deep breath as the boys joined her and spoke again."My name is Hermione."

Ron took his turn."My name is Ron."

"My name is Harry."

"And my name is Severus."

The woman never took her eyes off of Ron, who had just put away the map."What are you carrying?"

Ron looked at her."A map."

"Of where?"

Ron seemed confused by this but answered anyway."Magreta."

The woman's features were taking a put-off look."And you are not from Magreta?"

They all shook their heads. The woman leaned down slightly, keeping everyone in her sights. She picked up a rock and threw it at the man. Startled, the man jumped up, throwing out his arm with a emerald-colored stone like the woman's in his hand. "What's the matter, Eve?"

The woman, named Eve, jerked her head to the them and the man joined her."They say they are not from Magreta, Leon."

Leon was a tall, slightly muscular man, with pale skin, foresty green hair, and pale blue eyes. His looks made him seem like Draco Malfoy, except it appeared his hair was naturally green. He wore something similar to Eve except it was green and his shirt looked more pirate. His whole look was pirate-themed.

After getting their names, Leon stepped forward."Let me see the map."

Ron handed it over. Leon looked at it, then at Eve."This is one of the maps given to one of the other Realms. Remember the old story of the Seven Realms?"

Eve nodded, never taking her eyes off of the group.

Hermione frowned."What are the Seven Realms?"

Leon looked at her."Long ago, a powerful deity made seven Realms. His first was named, Heaven. He nurtured this most as it was like his first born child. Second, was Hell, where he sent the damned and evil. Third, was Earth, which he cherished and blessed. Fourth, was Magreta, which he granted some magic and some not, this was his experiment. He wanted to see if people, like the ones on the Third Realm, could live with magic. Fifth, was Asgard, most commonly known to the Third Realm as the home of the Viking Gods. Sixth, was Nosgoth. He made this one to house vampires and werewolves, things like that.(Nosgoth is from Soul Reaver, the video game.) Seventh, well..., seventh was never spoke of. It..was a dark, cruel world. It was Hell on Earth. A combination of two Realms. It's name was Morsocolypse. The cruelest of worlds."

Hermione, as well as the men, listened intently to every word being said. It was one of the most interesting stories."And how did the people between worlds get these maps?"

Eve took up here."A few groups of people in each Realm were given the power to move between them. With these powers they transported themselves to each world making maps. They were told that when the time came, certain chosen people would find the maps and help whatever world they found. In turn, they would help themselves."

Hermione nodded."And what were the chosen people supposed to do?"

Eve lowered her stone and so did Leon."Do you mean us harm?"

All of the group shook their heads."We are just a group of people. I suppose we are the chosen." said Hermione.

Eve nodded."Then join us at the fire, we will continue our story there."

* * *

Everyone was settled. Sitting around the fire, that Leon had transfigured with his stone into a small campfire, they began their questions. 

"How do the stones work?" asked Hermione.

Eve pulled hers out of her shirt, it was connected, as Hermione had not seen, to a long silver chain."The stones focus our magic on a certain thing. It's kind of like an aiming device. It controls the force and the range. We can think of a thing, like...a flower, and it will grow. Watch," Eve leaned over to a small area of dirt and focused on that point. The ground cracked slightly and a small flower began blooming. Faster and faster, it grew until it was the average size of a normal rose. Plucking it, Eve handed it to Hermione. "Our powers are only limited by our abilities. The earth has the potential for anything, our power just brings it forth. My grandfather, Byron, could make a whole forest wall in a matter of minutes. He is quite powerful."

Hermione had passed the rose to Harry, who sat to her right, and he passed it to Ron, who sat on his right. Ron observed it for a long time before handing it to Severus who cast many spells on it."This is a real rose."

Eve smiled."All things brought from the earth are real, Severus."

Leon looked up and to the city."We must move. They are coming."

Eve stood immediately, vanishing the fire with a wave of her stone. Rushing around, she grabbed her bag and touched the large bush saying, "Awake now, Adrastos."

The bush uncurled to reveal a rather large panther. It was as big as a baby elephant, with long claws and teeth. It's black fur shimmered, yellow eyes surveyed the group then looked to Eve. They seemed to be communicating. Eve turned to them after nodding and said,"This is Adrastos. He is a royal panther of Ambello. Treat him as you would a king and no less. He will carry two of you. The rest will go with Leon and Amulius."

Looking around, the group saw the rock unfurl great wings of silver. It's beak was razor sharp and red. It's black eyes looked at them as Adrastos' yellow ones had. Leon was mounting it. Amulius was about as big as Adrastos if not bigger. His breast was the color of the deep ocean and the rest a cool silver, like iron. His head was the shape and had the features of a hawk. It's legs were large and the talons on it were as long as a child's forearm.

"Treat Amulius as a king as well. He will defend you well if you do." Leon had mounted and Severus touched Hermione, taking her in the direction of Eve and Adrastos. Ron and Harry went to Leon and Amulius without hesitation.

Amulius took flight the moment all men were secure. Hermione had trouble getting atop Adrastos but managed and Severus got behind her. The moment they were secure, Adrastos took off like a missle. He caught up with Amulius and, overtaking him, jumped into the air, riding air currents like a walkway.

"Where are we going?"asked Hermione over the sound of the wind.

"To the Forest of Lizena." yelled Eve in reply.


	13. The History Of Where We Are

Chapter 13-The History Of Where We Are

The group was almost frozen solid by the time the creatures lowered over a great expanse of trees. Extremely tall and wide trees gave it the look of fortitude, while the breeze moving the leaves gave it a homey quality. The animals landed and Hermione slid off, landing on her feet suprisingly. While Severus, Harry and Ron looked exhausted, Hermione felt perfectly fine. It was refreshing up there.

"So what were we running from?" asked Hermione curiously. She knew they had to be fugitives, running like they had from a big city. And how did Leon know they were coming?

Eve was petting Adrastos coat as though he were a prized horse. Leon was straightening the feathers on Amulius.

"We are running from Ramses, King of Fenlore, the capitol of Magreta." said Leon. He had finished straightening out Amulius and was walking over to the first tree in sight. It had a large slash across the front. Looking up, Hermione saw it had a small tree house. It was well hidden and could hold all of them comfortably. Severus walked up behind Hermione and was about to touch her shoulder when Eve, who had been following Leon, screamed. She collapsed like Hermione had and was convulsing. With speed Hermione didn't know she had, she rushed to Eve and lifted her head. Leon with speed faster than Hermione's ran over to Adrastos and, digging into his fur like a backpack, procured a vial filled with red liquid. Hermione had a wild thought that it was muggle nail polish. It had small dark grey sparkles in it.

Leon rushed over to Eve, who's convulsing had increased, and uncorked the vial, pouring two drops into her mouth. Almost immediately Eve stopped convulsing. After two minutes, she rose and shook her head.

"I...I..I apologize for that." said Eve, her voice was quieter but even stronger. It was as though she was forcing herself to stay calm and normal.

Severus walked up to Leon."What is that?"

Leon looked down at the vial for a second then looked at Severus."It's a potion created by a healer in Eshentyre. Eshentyre is a medical community."

Severus looked at it."What is it made of?"

Leon watched Severus for a good minute. Eve spoke."Tell him, Hermione has the same signature."

Hermione, as well as everyone but Eve and Leon, frowned with not only confusion but fear. What was this mysterious signature?

"It is made up of mostly honey and chamomile, then there is the blood of one who loves,"Here he paused and nodded his head to Eve,"The tears of an enemy, which to be honest, was near inpossible to get."He pointed directly behind him."The youngest son of Ramses, Stefano, is a fool and will cry on any willing girl's shoulder."Here Leon shuddered."A piece of the place you call home,"Here Leon pointed to his left."The Ryken will always be her home. Mine as well."He sighed."And the key part," He stopped and Eve finished.

"Scrapings from the Stone of Erist."

This, Hermione, Severus, Ron, and Harry supposed, was supposed to effect them. This must have been the moment where everyone was supposed to gasp. The classic, Dun, DUn, DUN!!!(Don't worry, I'll explain. The next part will be the full, or at least what I can tell you without killing the whole suspense of the story, explaination of the whole Magreta situation. It's like a story inside of a story.)

* * *

It was about five hundred years before the current placement of our story, where the first story began. A war was already in full swing, having started months before. Many men and woman had been killed, injured or the like. It had begun when Ondytus, the then King of the Ryken, the community of magically gifted people, had struck a deal with the King of Fenlore, Alejandro. His stipulations were as follows: Give him the throne or prepare for war. No one wanted war with the magicians as it always boded bad. The peasants protested, refusing to work if Alejandro did not uphold Ondytus' requests. Alejandro, being the smart ruler that he was, denied Ondytus his throne. 

War did not begin immediately, though many random attacks forced the peasants back into Alejandro's arms. Many treatys were worked and reworked but Ondytus would not budge from his decision. Alejandro, being as strong-minded as Ondytus did not step off of his position either. Within two years, war was declared against the Fenlorean kingdom.

Fenlore, the largest of Magreta's cities, called upon it's neighbor's Daskott, the third biggest city and Dawndale, the second. It gathered it's many troops, automatically outnumbering the seemingly minute force Ondytus had. Byron, Ondytus' second in command, came forth to support him, along with his brother Caleb who controlled the Ryken's weapon supply in Hetastread, adding two great cities forces to his own. Now, Ondytus' army was near Alejandro's.

The eve of the battle rose and all armies had set up on either side of the biggest meadow in Magreta, formerly named Ovande now Hallowed Battlefied. The night was filled with horse's hooves, messengers carrying last minute attempts at each other's surrender. No messenger was ever sent back unharmed. By the morning, tensions were high. No one wanted to face the other; Fenlore, afraid of the magical power and The Ryken, afraid of the sheer number of the opposing army.

The battle began and many people fought valiantly. The war lasted for two months before something unexpected happened. Byron was in the heat of battle fighting near but not next to Caleb, and the battle was getting thick. Having stretched themselves thin, Byron and Caleb were in dire straights. They were surrounded on either side. Byron managed to blast his way through, getting back to Ondytus. Caleb was left out there. After Byron had recovered slightly he asked to go back in, having, before, answered Ondytus' retreat call. Ondytus refused Byron to go back in. He felt that Byron was his brother and would not let him die. Caleb was injured badly and couldn't very well be left alone. Byron, not getting his call in, rushed in anyway. He was near his brother when he was overtaken. Caleb fell and Ondytus barely got Byron back to his side in time. Byron never forgave Ondytus for betraying him and not letting him go to his brother.

Byron's parents had died and he was Caleb's sole keeper. He had failed his brother and his parents. Anger, bitterness and resentment swallowed him whole. He could not trust Ondytus, who saw his own needs not his soldiers. Byron turned traitor then and, as the war took a brief haitus so that each side could recover for the next round, he searched for a fabled stone. It was legend that the stone could cancel all of a magician's magic. Byron searched long and hard for this stone. After three months and a couple days before the fight was to start again, Byron went to Alejandro and delivered the stone. With confidence the next day, Byron stood next to Ondytus and fought. He, through the bulk of the battle, cut down Fenlorean soldiers. Then, as the battle seemed to be on Ondytus' side, Byron turned on him. His famous words, never spoke in front of him, were,"May my brother hear your cries for mercy in Heaven, Ondytus."

Alejandro came forward, jumping over Adrastos who was Caleb's before Eve's, and fought a vicious battle with Ondytus. Byron had melted into the background. After many rounds at each other, it was clear that Alejandro was better with the sword and he subdued Ondytus long enough to take his power. Ondytus was never seen again. He was given no funeral and no one asked about him. He faded into the pages of history. Byron was given the Ryken and he ruled well, caring for those who could not care for themselves. Alejandro, being a mortal human man, died many years after the battle. His son, Berk, took the stone and he mediated the Ryken with it. No more fights cropped up between them. The stone was pasted on for generations, until today.

* * *

The possessor of the stone today is Ramses. His story is a dark one. He was evil from a young age, he already had a taste for power. He took over where his father, Berk II, had left off. Not as King but as Advisor to the King. This unsettled the power-hungry Ramses. He longed for the spot due to his bloodline. He soon had two sons and when Casimir, the oldest of Ramses' sons, leader of Dawndale and his army, was nine and Stefano two, he killed his first wife, replacing her with the now Queen of Daskott, Wolvina. Having taken that wife he secured his place. 

Valentine, the current King of Fenlore, was couped and imprisoned. Before this however he sent something to Byron to take care of. No one is certain what the object was but it still resides with Byron. From there, he raised his sons to take up the preset kingdoms. As said before, Casimir got Dawndale and Stefano, Daskott. This was how things went. But Ramses wants Eve for unknown reasons and Eve is plagued with sudden waves of unbearable pain. Leon is from Hetastread and he met Eve when he strayed too far into the Haunted Valley. The Haunted Valley is named such because the bodies of the fallen soldiers were laid to rest here. No grave markers.

Leon doesn't know his mother and father though he is told they are great people.

The Ryken was the place the first magical people settled in and it remained as such. It is surrounded by a large mountain range called Guardian's Hand. The only entrance is The Valley of Peace. It protects those who are being attacked or are in danger. The moment you enter whomever is chasing you can not get through. It was created long ago, before Ondytus and Byron, before, even, their grandfathers. Eve was sent away by Byron to, not in ill faith, gain experience. She is in grave danger being chased by Ramses but she, unknowingly is better off.(I would delve into the creatures I've created but that along with my map will be up as soon as I can complete it.) That is the history, or part of it, of Magreta.(When we re-enter the story, our fair characters will know this information. It seemed easier to just write it out than to try to explain it through speech.)

* * *

"But wouldn't that hinder your magical power?" asked Hermione. 

"Actually not. Because it balances out my power to the pain I experience. You have the same signature as I do. The same painfully signature." replied Eve.

Hermione looked at her."So if I took it, would it equal my powers as well?"

"Hermione, no!" fired up Ron at once.

"We don't yet know what it would do. Besides, it sounds as if this potion has to be personalized." reasoned Severus, quietly.

Hermione turned to him, a bit angry."Couldn't we personalize it?"

Severus did not answer, he was shrouding his real thoughs behind those eyes. Hermoine's chin jutted out angrily, turning to Eve she asked."Can we personalize one for me? Maybe go to this Eshentyre and procure some from whoever made it?"

Hermione was desperate. Anything that could be done to end those painful episodes would be agreeable.

Leon looked to Eve. They were silent for quiet sometime."We might be able to get there. It is extremely close to Fenlore but we may be able to avoid detection. Shall we leave now?"

Hermione shook her head."We need to rest. We will go tomorrow. Besides, I think I need to mull everything over. There is so much going on here."

Nodding to Hermione Eve and Leon went up to the trunk of the tree house. It had no ladder and Hermione was about to ponit that out when Adrastos walked over to Eve and she latched onto his leg. Within a moment she was up there; Adrastos had leapt up. Leon grabbed onto Amulius' clawed leg and he was up there as well. Hermione didn't know how to get up there. There were no spells she could think of.

"How are we--?"But Ron answered it, simply by pointing at Severus.

"He can fly."

Hermione laughed. Harry was just so Captain Obvious sometimes.

* * *

A/N:thanks for reading, and please review!!Next chapter in a couple of days. If you have any questions about Magreta, Ondytus, Caleb, Byron, Alejandro, Adrastos, Ramses, Casimir, Stefano, or anything else just ask me in a review. I'll answer it in the next chapter. I promise to have more Sev/Hermy!!!! 


	14. Kiss the Marks of the Dark

Chapter 14-Kiss the Marks Of the Dark

The sound of metal contacting metal awoke her from a blissful slumber. She didn't think a sleeping bag could be this warm. She was in that mystical world where you aren't asleep but aren't yet awake. The world seemed beautiful here, where no one could hurt her. Yet, the scrapings of metal against metal reminded her that nowhere was safe. She reluctantly opened her eyes and saw nothing but wood. It was the light in the small square they called a window that caught her eye. The scraping sounded louder there. She tried to raise up but found an arm protectively holding her. She looked back, perhaps hoping it was Harry or Ron, but found Severus instead.

He was sleeping like a baby and everytime she moved he'd grip tighter. Taking the hint, she laid back down. His breathing blew her curled hair into her face and she huffed. The wall was boring. Turning, she faced Severus. She had to suppress a gasp as she realized he was shirtless. She looked at his face, which was peacefully relaxed, and then began observing his chest. Such marks there, so many painful encounters with that bastard Voldemort. Hermione didn't know what had taken hold of her as she leaned forward and kissed a couple scars.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a growling voice from above her.

Blushing, Hermione rose back up. She avoided his eyes.

"Look at me." Hermione wanted to do anything but. Raising her head slightly she looked in his eyes. He smiled, it wasn't a large smile but he did pull off a smile.

"I don't know what got into me. I just had to..." Hermione's excuse was silly she knew but she said it anyway.

Severus' eyes glowed with something she couldn't comprehend as he replied,"I wonder what else you would do if it got into you."

Hermione was surprised that she didn't blush, when of course she replied in the most un-Hermioneish way."I think you mean to say, You wonder what else I _could_ do if it got into me."

Severus smirked slightly and Hermione wanted to kiss him. She leaned forward and touched his lips ever so softly.

A distant voice yelled."Wake up!! Sleepy-heads!! Come on!!"

Hermione pulled back but Severus brought her closer and kissed her one more time. Gods, she wanted to stay here forever. She couldn't understand why she all of a sudden wanted this. Wanted him. She just felt this urge to touch him, kiss him. It all started with that first kiss. She shouldn't have done it but she did and now she supposed she was paying for it. In the most unusual way; by desiring it at every chance. Getting up, she helped Severus into his clothes, finding unique ways to kiss him.

As he put on his pants, which she didn't know were off, she kissed his arms. As he put on his shoes she kissed his back, all the scars there lured her in. As he tugged on his shirts, she helped him. Mostly by kissing his newly discovered, by her, muscles. Just as she was about to kiss the Dark Mark, he stopped her.

"What are you trying to do?"

Hermione had to think about this. As he stood here, holding her by her waist and she braced herself against him with her hands, she just felt right. A smirk worked its way on her face.

"Maybe.."She took a step back, he released her, and she switched her hips walking to the exit."I'm trying to seduce you, Severus."

Hermione didn't know what made her do it but she jumped down. As she felt the air rushing around her body, she felt like laughing. Not only did she kiss her former professor, but she also jumped from a freaking tree! She had officially left bookworm country. And she loved it.

* * *

Landing with reflexes she didn't know she had, Hermione walked over to the amazed men. Kissing their cheeks, she smiled. 

Hello, Harry, Ron."

They greeted her and she followed them to where the scraping was coming from. Leon and Eve were dueling. Not with wands or stones, but with swords. Leon slashed forward almost catching Eve who had been turned around the opposite direction. Eve, throwing her sword over her head where it rested almost on her back, blocked this attack. Swiftly she spun around catching Leon off-guard and poked out. Leon jumped into the air and pulled out his stone. Almost at the same moment Eve pulled out hers. Leon, now magically enhanced, was running on thin air. He was about ten feet in the air and Eve joined him. She jumped up, not running but damn near flying, and slashed at Leon. He blocked artfully and kicked out. He caught Eve and she flew back to the ground.

Hermione had gasped but remained silent as Severus walked up to watch. Eve wiped blood off of her lip, where Leon had caught her, and flew into the air. She looked at bit like an angel. Fast like a bullet, she knocked Leon off his floating invisible platform and took him back to the ground. She pushed him and he slide backwards, not once falling down. Leon went forward and slashed, catching Eve's shirt and leaving a gap that showed cleavage. Eve looked at the damage as Leon gave her a slight reprieve and frowned. She held her sword in both hands, bringing it up to her shoulder height and it started to glow. Throwing her hands forward she let go of said sword and it flew at Leon. He barely had time to block as the sword seperated into three and attacked as though three invisible opponents were in front of him.

He blocked extremely well and only got a small cut across his chest. The swords had vanished and Eve suddenly had hers back in her hand. She jumped up meeting Leon and they fought a circling battle. Sometimes throwing magic, other times their swords. Eve's hair had turned a blackish-blue, her eyes going gold, her nails had grown into what resembled claws and, when she smiled, her teeth were fangs. She was now beating Leon, he was slowly going back to the ground and Adrastos and Amulius were getting nearer. Eve threw something dark green at Leon with her stone and he was enveloped in light before falling straight down. Amulius caught him and Adrastos flew up catching Eve and placing her on the ground. She screamed, her hands flying up, dropping the sword, to grip her head. She began the usual convulsing and screaming that accompanied the episodes and Hermione ran to Adrastos. Digging where Leon had before she felt for the vial. It was like the bag in here. She finally felt it and pulled it out, letting two drops into Eve's mouth. At once Eve stopped convulsing and screaming. Her hair was still blackish blue and her teeth were still fangs. Aside from that and the goldish glint in her eye, she looked the same.

She raised up and saw Leon. Gasping, her eyes going wide, she rushed over to him. She placed her hands at either side of his chest and, with her mouth, pressed her stone to his forehead. A white light surrounded them for a moment and then disappeared. Leon coughed and Eve sighed happily, hugging him. Ron was staring at Eve and Leon with his eyebrows in his hair line. Hermione at first didn't know why, but soon realized, like Ron would at these times, that Eve was straddling Leon. Not caring, obviously that they had company, Leon hugged Eve back. After a second they both got up. Eve looked downcast and frightened, Leon slightly flustered and almost equally frightened.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry to Leon.

"Just fine. Sometimes, the power Eve has, the one that gives her these episodes, takes over. It can control her actions and intensifies her power."

Eve was holding Leon up. It seemed he was still weak. He was bent slightly as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. Hermione helped Eve and they took Leon up to the treehouse.

"Thank you." said Eve as they laid Leon down on his mat of large leaves that were bound together. She seemed to regret even fighting with him. She seemed so sad about her condition. Hermione wondered if she would turn out the same way.

"It was nothing. I can't stand when my friends are in pain."

Eve looked at Hermione over Leon, he had fallen asleep."Am I your friend?"

Hermione reached over and grabbed Eve's hand. With a slight squeeze, she smiled."You are now."

Eve hugged Hermione and they both exited the treehouse, jumping down like cats. Harry and Ron had picked up some of the spare swords and were testing the weight and shapes. Severus was sitting at the base of a tree in shadows and watching them. Hermione saw Harry pick up a longsword, Ron a rapier. Hermione went forward and picked up the first to catch her eye. It was a cutlass, about three feet long, with a fork tip that was curved almost in a circle. She tested the weight and the length, thrusting out and swiping. It was an amazing sword.

"That was my father's, says Byron. I never really know. He gave it to me when I was ten and told me how to use it." said Eve, picking up the sword she had abandoned earlier. It was a katana, with a bright red and grey cloth wrapped hilt. The very tip was gold with a phoenix that had it's wings slightly open off of it, curving slightly up. The blade shined in the sun and Eve held it like a true swordsman. She swiped it, standing like Hermione had seen muggle samurais on T.V. and movies. She did a whole set, her face an impenetrable mask.

Hermione watched as Eve went to where Leon had been. His sword was like Eve's except it had a lion's head instead of a phoenix's on the tip of the hilt, and the cloth was green and black. She did a set with this before placing herself on the ground her legs folded beneath her. With, Hermione saw was great patience, Eve cleaned both swords, holding them like rare glass.

Harry and Ron had stopped to watch as well. Eve placed both swords in the treehouse and, when she reached them again she clapped her hands."Who wants to learn sword fighting?"

Hermone laid the cutlass down."I'll pass this time. I'm just not up to sword fighting."

Eve nodded and began teaching the men how to hold each of their swords, replacing Ron's rapier with a longsword like Harry's. Hermione didn't know what made her go over to Severus. It was as though he had some kind of scent. As though she were a bee and he were a flower. She went to where he was and sat next to him. He smiled at her slightly and turned back to the men. Harry was thrusting his sword and Ron was learning a block for that attack. It looked as though Harry was going to learn attacks while Ron learned defense, then vice versa. Not a word was spoke between the two as they leaned against the tree. Finally, when Ron had switched to attacks and Harry defense, Severus spoke.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I was wrong of me."

Hermione looked at him."I don't think it was."

Severus didn't look at her."It was. You are still young. Who am I to steal your chances at happiness?"

Hermione grabbed Severus' chin and made him look at her."What makes you think I am young? I have probably aged ten years in the past seven months. I was killed, brought back, thrown into a new world, and now must endure bouts of extreme pain. I am older now than I ever was."

Severus just stared into her eyes. Hermione let go of his chin and watched the men. Harry was losing to Ron.

"Why do you lure me so?" Severus' voice was near her ear and she shivered.

"I could ask you the same question." said Hermione as she turned to him.

They had a small stare match. Severus leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes and held his face. After a moment he pulled back.

"I still don't think this is right." mumbled Severus against her lips.

"Just stop thinking. There's smoke coming out of your ears."

Hermione laughed as Severus' hands went to his ears. He smirked at her and pushed her back, kissing her again. A clanging of swords make them look up. Harry had somehow beat Ron.

Hermione and Severus righted themselves and walked out of the shadows.

Eve joined them as they went to the treehouse. "We will go to Eshentyre tomorrow, Leon needs to rest."

Sure enough when they entered the treehouse entrance, Leon was out like a light. Hermione stole a kiss from Severus before going to sleep. She still couldn't understand what was going on between them.

* * *

A/N:Thank you, thank you!! And double thanks to pstibbons for correcting me. I just completely missed that. Please keep reviewing, I just love feedback. Should Harry stay with Ginny or should I make up someone for him to go with? And the near same with Ron, should I make someone up or let him be with someone from Harry Potter? And also, should Eve be with Leon or should I make up someone for her? I don't really have to make anyone up(They are all in my head), but I just want to know what you'd like best. And has anyone seen that elder's crossing site? If not review me and I'll send you the link. I wonder what it's about?... 


	15. Springs and Showers

Chapter 15-Springs and Showers

This morning wasn't much different from the last, the only things missing were Severus and the clashing sounds. She stretched and jumped off the tree, landing on the ground to find it deserted. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming. Then she saw a spiral of smoke like last time except this time, it was bigger. Much bigger. The smell carried with the slight breeze made this scene all too real. Hermione rushed over to the fire and saw Severus, Ron and Harry fighting with swords and wands, trying to defeat heavily armored men. Their spells just bounced off and they continued forward. Severus caught one's neck bringing him down. Hermione ran forward trying to get to the group. No matter how close she thought she got, she was still too far away. Hermione observed her surroundings looking for a way to them.

Nothing seemed to be working for her. She caught something in the distance. It looked like a large wood structure. Hermione looked closer to see Eve, tied down, in a holder looking thing. She was struggling against the ropes that bound her but couldn't get free. Next to Eve was a second holder. It was empty. Hermione walked forward and for some reason she got closer to Eve. She made her way over and Eve shook her head; she was gagged. She was telling Hermione to run away. Hermione lifted her right foot, completely ignoring Eve's warning and was caught on either side by big strong men. They effortlessly placed her in the second holder and she felt unbearable pain. It coursed through her veins like blood. She tried to scream but they gagged her and the thing she was in began moving. It was being shoved into a wall. Hermion was confused, hadn't they just left a large area of wilderness? And the scraping of metal she heard now sounded familiar. A face swum into her vision. It was a narrow face, pale, with light green eyes and light brown hair. It was a man she'd never seen before. He was laughing, his eyes began to darken and the smell of fire threatened to kill her...

She opened her eyes and saw the wall she usually faced. It wasn't burning, there was clanking outside, and she heard voices. Hermione breathed in. What kind of dream? Getting up, she changed clothes, having made everything they had look like Time's Sands. Today it was a Ravenclaw blue. She put on the combat boots that they had bought. It matched the outfit so well. She turned and jumped out of the treehouse, still shaken by the dream. What did it mean? Who was the man?

"No! No! You swipe across as he blocks up! That way he misses the block and you catch him off-guard. Always be ready to make last minute decisions. Again!" ordered Eve, as she watched Harry and Ron from the sidelines.

Leon was next to Eve, but sitting down. It looked as though he had been dueling already. Hermione walked over to the tree. She hadn't see Severus. Where was he? As if in answer to her question, Leon walked over.

"There is a hot spring just a mile into the trees. It is a comforting experience."

Hermione looked at him and smiled."Thank you."

She got up, walking around the tree she was at and going to the spring. She felt someone behind her, but supposed it was Leon. As the mile closed in she could hear the rushing water. She sped up, envisioning the comfort. She saw the spring. It was large and hidden in a cave-like enclosure. She walked the stone path laid out to the spring and entered the cave. It was like a mild sauna in here. She took off her clothes laying them in the niche that seemed pre-made for something like this. Entering the water, she almost shuddered. It was so comfortable in here. She closed her eyes, letting the heat soothe her before swimming over to the side and resting aginst it. Footsteps made her open her eyes, but it was just Leon. He smiled at her, and she was utterly thankful for steam. She closed her eyes as he got undressed, telling herself not to look. The shift in the water told her he was in and she opened her eyes.

"How often do you come here?" asked Hermione, trying for mild conversation.

"Whenever we are here I come, hoping to get the most out of the earth's gifts. Eve can withstand an episode in this. I think it calms her."

Just at that moment, Severus walked in. Hermione smiled at him and gestured for him to join them. Severus eyed Leon, looking as though he'd crucify him. Hermione and Leon both closed their eyes and Severus got in. He settled fairly close to Hermione, but not close enough to be indecent.

"What are the defenses around Eshentyre?" asked Severus, and though he was close to her he sounded completely business.

"There is a ward, most likely, that will alert the authorities to a most wanted. It should be about a mile from the gates; completely surrounding it. If we can send someone in, say, myself, we could disable that, hopefully letting us in before it automatically sets back up. Once we pass that we can get to the underground tunnel. It will take us straight to Mahli."

Hermione, who had been daydreaming about something or other(tee hee..), looked up."Who?"

Leon gave an apologetic laugh. "Mahli is the Healer, Great Healer, in Eshentyre. He made that potion. He is a very gifted alchemist, best I've ever seen."

Hermione almost smiled when Severus shifted slightly, obviously in annoyance. A noise outside alerted them to other people. As Severus reached for his wand, Hermione stayed him. She could here Ron gloating.

"--and that oughta teach you who's boss!!"

Hermione watched Harry walk in and take off his combat boots. He looked thoroughly annoyed. Ron followed Harry's lead and took off his shoes. The three in the spring closed their eyes and Harry and Ron got in. As they relaxed, Eve walked in. Harry was trying to ignore Ron who had begun his mantra of 'Weasley Is Our King". It didn't sound very good. Leon and Severus had begun their conversation again, Hermione joining them.

"And when we get to Mahli. What will he need?" asked Severus.

"And I will always win!!" sang Ron off key.

Leon opened his mouth to speak but stopped mid-sentence. So had Ron and she looked at them, Harry's eyes were slightly bigger. Hermione frowned and looked to where they were looking. It was Eve. She had unbuttoned her shirt and let it slid off, catching it before it left her and folding it. She was completely naked from the waist up. She was, Hermione guessed, a DD. Her muscled arms made them look slightly bigger. She didn't turn around, but slid off her boots and pants. Her bottom was round and soft looking. She placed her pants and boots together by her shirt, then, not once perturbed, she walked around to where Leon was and slowly entered the spring. She closed her eyes and relaxed her lean form. After a second, she opened her eyes. Looking at everyone with a confused look she said,

"What?"

* * *

The campsite had been cleared, all evidence that they had been there gone. Voldemort still didn't have a wand. He tried and failed many times to get one, but Muia was quick. She placed him in a binding charm for an hour until he promised not to try again. But since when did Lord Voldemort keep promises? He was going to wait for the most oppurtune time. The moment when Muia was most unaware. He never got the chance though as they walked to Hogmeade and into the road. Muia had disguised him as a little boy, smaller than he was at twelve. He hated the fact that he couldn't tower over people. At least giving someone a fright would ease his nerves. 

It had been a week since his newly discovered life had begun. He remembered well, when he woke up from what seemed like a nightmare. He had been burning, his skin sizzling as he was laughed at. This was all done in semi-darkness. He was surrounded by the people he had killed, that always scared him. What if they actually came back? But just as quickly as it had begun, it ended and here he sat in the Forbidden Forest, the smells of the long ended battle still lingering.

He remembered seeing Muia, had thought her familiar, but couldn't place her. After all it had been like forty years. The thought of her had left him, but now she was here, looking just as she was when he froze her, beautifully shaped, with a mind of a modern genius. He had always admired her. But jealously got the best of him and he froze her. His words being,"No one will have you but me."

He had damn near ruined her life while she was at school. He completely ignored her the first two years, having told her she wasn't worth his time. All she had said to him was 'Hello'. He snapped at her. All the other children treated him like scum, so he treated her like scum. He finally had another person to be above. But she had always been above him, always been better. He had admitted it to himself. She was his better half. He had felt something for her, what, he couldn't understand.

When she'd pass him in the halls, he'd feel like a massive amount of lacewing flies were running rabid in his stomach. When she'd say his given name, she'd say it with such uniqueness that he actually accepted it. But that had all changed when he was in sixth year. She had stepped in on one of his meetings and seen what his future held. The next day she confronted him, telling him to never do it again. He had ignored her. She then began ignoring him. When he tried to confront her, she'd disappear as though she'd apparated. He never deserved her.

Now here she stood, walking towards the Shrieking Shack and humming under her breath. Why had she brought him back? What was the real reason? He'd have to ask her. They neared the Shack and entered it. Muia laid her pack on the floor and cleaned the place.

"We will rest here for the night then we shall go to our...destination."

Muia had avoided his eyes and had begun making a fire for them. Voldemort stepped over to her bent form and touched her back. He felt her stiffen. She rose up slowly and looked at him. He didn't know what made him do it, but he leaned forward and kissed her. Muia had not returned the kiss. When he pulled back she sighed.

"I would only wish that you had meant that, Tom. But I know you do not, so please...don't do it again." She turned from him, a pained expression on her face.

"Where is our destination, Muia?"

Muia ignored him for a moment, laying out a blanket in front of the fire and placing herself on it. She looked at the fire and it danced in her eyes, making them seem haunted, or were they already haunted?

"We go to Magreta."

And even though Muia's back was turned to him, he knew tears had started pouring from her eyes. Did she still love him with the fervor she had all those years ago?

* * *

A/N--Does anyone care for the Muia/Voldemort story? If not I'll just omit it from Sands completely. I did this because I wanted to have Voldemort back, just so he could go out properly. (If , that is, he goes out.) I made Muia a couple months back and was going to write a stand alone that sort of explained fully their relationship.(Note:Eve and Muia are based off of me. Since my digital camera isn't working, I don't have a picture up on myspace but, let's just says I look like Eve. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan colored skin, and an attitude from hell if you get on my nerves. Muia is a variation. She has my dark hair and body but light green eyes.:::Because I want colorful eyes:::)She is the heart broken character, who must face her love everyday but never be loved by him. I made her because I think someone did love Tom Riddle, he just didn't see that. Please review and give feedback, I need to know what you think. Thank You and keep reading!! 


	16. Arguments of Valor & Journeys Beginning

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I was really busy with my Phantom of the Opera/ Harry Potter musings and couldn't bring myself to write. I promise to update sooner this time. I just had to bake about a million pies and cakes for thankgiving and was really stressed. Have a great Thanksgiving and look forward to Christmas!!

* * *

Chapter 16-Arguments of Valor and Journeys Beginning

It was raining sleet when the group exited the warmth of the spring. Hermione was first, jumping to the shore that seemed farther away, now that the last stone on the walkway had been covered in water. She landed on the other side and waited for the others. The clothes she was wearing didn't seem enough for this sudden cold. As her father would have said,"The eagle's searching, and no matter what you have on, he can move through it." She was curious as to how the light breeze had turned into a freezing storm. She began walking when Ron, the last to reach the shore, joined the group. She watched as the once beautiful landscape turned into a cold, unforgiving nightmare. How could it change like that?

A bush was blown so hard to the left, it's branches seemed to have the flimsy umbrella in a storm look. Hermione walked quicker but it seemed the treehouse was farther away still.

"Why is it like this?" yelled Harry over the whistling wind.

"The front has come in from the mountains, Guardian's Hand! We are the closest to it right now!" answered Eve. Her voice wavered with her shivers.

"Does it always come this fast?" asked Ron, who had hunched over in an attempt to shield himself from the wind.

"Yes, one moment you see the sun, next you are frozen solid. It has always been this way!" yelled Leon."The sea breeze combines with the altitude of the mountains and covers everything beneath it in snow!"

Severus nodded and tried to cast a warming charm, it failed.

"No magic will save you. You must use your natural abilities!" yelled Eve.

"Why?" asked Severus, they were closing in on the camp; the treehouse was in sight.

"They say the Whisps live at the peaks of the Guardian's Hand! They are natural elementals, no magic needed!"

Everyone shuddered as they jumped up to the treehouse and shut the door. The whistling was deadened immediately. "We need to leave now. The storm will ice us over, and once that happens there is no survival." Eve's voice sounded odd, she had been near screaming, now she was whispering.

Hermione grabbed her things, the boys gathered the swords and Eve and Leon went to the door. Eve bent down and pulled a small wooden flute out of her shinguard. She opened the door, the cold washing over them like a wave. She blew the flute twice, high and low, paused, then four, high and low, high and low.

Two black masses came into view. It was Adrastos and Amulius. They rushed over. Hermione, Severus, and Eve climbed atop Adrastos, and Harry, Ron, and Leon climbed on Amulius. At a near blinding speed, they took off, Amulius' wings closing the door to the treehouse. They sped out, freezing immediately, they jutted right out of the snowy area. Within a couple hours they were on top of meadowlands. Stepping off of the creatures, they warmed in the shining sun.

"What kind of weather?!" asked Ron, angry.

"I did not think it was that close." muttered Leon."It should have been three days off."

"Well, it wasn't was it?" Ron muttered under his breath.

They set up camp, Hermione doing what she had done when they missed 7th year. She walked in a circle, casting every defensive spell she knew.

Eve and Leon watched her, amazed. Then Leon walked forward and gestured for Eve to follow. She did so and they walked in an even larger circle, drawing up the very earth from around them. They created a large wall that all but blocked out the sun. It created a sort of well-type enclosure.

"We can defend us as well." said Leon, smugly.

"It's not a battle of whose magic is stronger, Leon. As long as we are safe." reasoned Eve.

Hermione bent down and attempted to pull out the tent. Eve walked over and helped her. They put the tent up and everyone stepped inside. Eve looked around in wonder.

"It seems your magic is like ours. We do this sort of thing when we have to take large amounts of soldiers to distant areas."

Leon walked to the kitchen, he looked at the stove."What is this? Some sort of metal bed?"

Harry walked over and showed him how to use it. Leon nodded, eyeing the stove with a sort of curiousness.

Eve walked over to the beds. "Are there enough for all of us?"

Hermione counted them."I guess we can share. Who wants to--"

"I'll bunk with Eve." piped up Leon at once. Ron closed his open mouth and Harry looked almost confused.

"I'll bunk with Hermione." muttered Severus. Ron looked at him funny.

"No, I will. She's my friend."

Harry backed up a little and got closer to Hermione, who was looking on with a little apprehension.

"Your hormonal urges aren't enough reason, Mr. Weasley. She saved my life, I want to repay the favor."

"You don't have to sleep next to her to do that!"said Ron, his face getting redder by the minute.

Severus stepped forward. his arms still knotted in front of him."Do you think, a bed away, I could protect her? Or do you think, as a bat, I could fly over and catch her in the nick of time?"He stepped closer, unfurling his arms."I do not have the luck that Potter has, one false move, one mistake and I could lose her. How would that look, Mr. Weasley? I wouldn't be able to save her, I don't have countless others to put in her way. I have me and my wand. I'll bunk with Hermione and that is final."

Ron opened his mouth but shut it again, he obviously couldn't find the words. He turned, throwing up his middle finger and stalked over to the bed furthest away. Harry gave Hermione an apologetic smile and followed Ron. Severus watched them go then walked over to their bunk and laid down. Eve and Leon walked over and took the last bed. Eve stuck her head out.

"It will take about a week to get to Eshentyre, being that it is so far away. We need to rest and,"She looked in Ron's direction."Cool down."

Smiling, her head disappeared again. Hermione joined Severus and snuggled into him. He gripped her, but not as tightly as before. They drifted off to sleep and Hermione dreamed of that man again. The smoke filling her lungs as she struggled to get loose from the contraption. Eve was still there, everything looked the same. But something was different. The men weren't fighting. Severus was on the ground, holding up his wand; Ron was kicking at the soldier advancing on him, Harry, a few feet away struggling against the ropes around his neck. Hermione turned, Leon was tied around the neck and wrists. Someone was guiding him forward, he fell, the person guiding him kicking him until he got back up.

Hermione heard a voice in her ear, it was smooth, like silk."_Come to me. Come to my city of riches. Come to me, Chosen, come_." Hermione awoke with a gasp. The voice still whispering in her ear. Everyone was asleep. Hermione settled back down and watched the light dancing on the opposite side of the tent. Who was this man?

* * *

When he awoke, Muia was snuffing out the fire and packing up. She had changed into a weird gypsy suit. He watched her. She never quit on him. She always held open the possibilty that he could, would, change. She was a foolish girl, he would never change. 

"Tom, I know you are up, get ready. We are leaving."

He stood, folding the covers manually. He hated that. Why wouldn't she just get over it. He wasn't going to change.

"Again, where are we going?"

Muia sighed. He had asked this question a million times the last few hours."I have told you, Magreta."

Voldemort still had no idea what Magreta was. What was this place and why was it so important?

Muia walked past him and opened the door."We don't have all day. Pack away the covers and come."

She walked out into the semi-cold and the door shut behind her. He stood there for a minute just contemplating where he could go. Bellatrix was dead, hell, all his Death Eaters were dead. He didn't think to leave anyone behind. He brought everyone and everyone perished. Wherever this Magreta was, he'd stake his claim. He needn't Muia's wand anymore. He could get another one.

Walking out, he followed Muia up the lane and into the trees. There was a clearing about a mile in. She walked to the center of it and pulled out a map. It had gold stoppers on either end. She pulled them off and laid the map flat on the dirt. With rocks she anchored it down. He waited and she placed her hand over a certain part of the clearing about two feet away from the map.

Chanting, she spoke in a voice he'd never heard.

_We come to see the powers free_

_Of this other realm, of majesty_

_we come to aid in trouble's time_

_We come this night as divined_

_Open my door of royalty_

_Let your beauty shine across memory_

_Safe passage I request of thee_

_Let us through, my companion and me._

Muia stood as a bright light erupted from the spot she was at. Walking over, she grabbed the map and her bag. She watched the light turn into a door and she walked up to it.

"We haven't all day." She mumbled again to Voldemort who stood sentinel at the place he was before. What kind of wandless magic had she just done? And where were they going?What was Magreta?


	17. Being a God Isn't Great

Chapter 17- Being a God Isn't Great

Everyone had woken up early and packed away their tent. They needed to set out now if they were to get to Eshentyre. They left the wall of earth up until they were in the air then Leon and Eve let it fall. They took off almost immediately freezing to their places. They could travel miles at a time like this. They had planned to travel nine hours on, fifteen off. They could walk around the earth, stretch their legs and rest. This went on for a week before they saw the city of Eshentyre.

It dominated the landscape and gave off the feeling of sheer power. Hermione thought this extravagant for a medical community. Adrastos was losing height, she was slowly getting warmth in her extremities. Severus moved behind her and she smiled. He had somehow managed not to move one inch for the last nine hours. They landed with ease outside of the grand city.

Hermione got off first and lost footing, she stumbled, but Ron caught her. Without her knowing it, he had managed to take her away from the group.

"What is your problem?" asked Hermione as she wretched her arm from his vice-like grasp.

Ron looked livid as he narrowed his eyes at her."_My _problem?! What about you, Granger?"

Hermione gasped. He had never called her Granger."Granger?!" asked Hermione in equal anger."_Granger_?!" her voice had found a new octave as she screeched in indignation. Stepping forward, Ron shoved her shoulders.

"You're fooling around with Snape! I won't let you!!" His voice had gained a low octave she hadn't heard before. She let her anger subside by a fraction; slight fear had taken it's place.

"I'm doing no such thing! I saved his life, Weasley! If he wants to repay that large favor than so be it! You can't control me!"

Ron looked even angrier if that was possible."Weasley?!" He advanced, grabbing Hermione's arm as she reached for her wand. "You'll pay! I won't have a whore for a girlfriend!"

Hermione huffed, throwing off Ron with difficulty. "I'm not, nor shall I ever be your girlfriend, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron staggered for a moment then recovered."I don't need you anyway, WHORE!!"

_SMACK_

Hermione fell back, the force of his slap knocking her off her feet. Ron was still above her."And I hope he fails..."Ron's voice had gone unnaturally soft and sinister."I hope he gets there, just a second too late...You should have stayed dead."

Hermione, who's eyes had filled with tears, let out a primal roar. She grasped her wand and with speed Ron had yet to comprehend, she cast a spell she had never cast in her life.

"_CRUCIO_!!!" screeched Hermione. Her eyes had gone to tunnel vision. All she saw was Ron, writhing on the ground. Her anger fueled the spell she had once, long ago, sworn not to cast. Ron's screams did not touch her forgiving heart and she laughed manically as an urge hit her. She felt like a god standing above Ron. She had the power now. But something else was creeping in on her. There was a prickling sensation that was spreading, worsening, the curse was dissapating. Hermione felt the pain she had almost forgotten and she felt her feet leave the ground.

Her screams mingled with Ron's echoing ones. She felt great power as well as pain. And then as quickly as it started it stopped. She was slowly lowered to the ground, her toes, then feet touching the ground. Her head turned to the side, she saw Ron on the ground, but it did not effect her. She was a god now. She dropped her wand and didn't care. She was all powerful. She didn't need a wand to control her magic. A voice had developed in her head.

"**Kill him, Hermione...He doesn't deserve to live.**"

Hermione looked at Ron, her hand raised, a curse upon her lips.

"_But why?"_asked another voice. Hermione paused. Why?

"**He hurt you, called you names, how long will you take this?...You are worth more, you are most high...show everyone here your power.**"

Hermione looked up. Everyone was standing there, for some reason they couldn't get within ten feet of her. She cocked her head to the side again. Harry was wide-eyed and pounding on what seemed to be thin air. Severus was casting spells and cursing. Eve was feeling around the invisible shield as Leon copied Severus' movments. She looked back to Ron who had crawled back in fear. She saw herself reflected in his eyes. Her vision had increased.

She wore black robes, as they had given her in Time's Sands and Louis' cloak. Her hair had lengthened and was darker. Her eyes were almost gold and her teeth had grown into fangs. She was reminded viciously of Eve's transformation. But why hadn't she gone back? She stepped closer to Ron, who backed away again. He seemed to fully regret attacking her.

"Will you hurt me now?" Her voice had gone down about two octaves. She sounded demonic.

Ron shook his head, tears had started falling though he did not tremble."I'm s..s..sorry, Hermione. I swear! I don't know what's wrong with me! Please!" He crawled forward, hugging Hermione's legs."I'm a f..f..fool. Forgive me!"

Hermione looked down uopn him. Why did she feel so powerful? Why was he groveling? She was confused. She felt him shiver with sadness and her god-like urges misted into nothingness. She knelt down and hugged Ron.

"I forgive you." Her voice had returned to normal and she heard the group run over. Ron hugged her like a dying man to life. She felt tears stinging her eyes. What had she done? Sobbing now, she hugged Ron tighter. Whispering,"I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

Harry shoved her away and checked Ron. Hermione hit the ground with a thud. Eve and Leon were helping Harry check on Ron and Severus was staring between herself and Ron. She watched this and sound seemed to leave. She could only feel the pain of what she had done. She had attacked her best friend, had contemplated killing him. Was she no better than a Death Eater? In sadness, sorrow and confusion, Hermione jumped up and ran at her fastest. She ran through the trees, no destination in mind. She was hurt by not only her actions but the fact that she had little power over them. She was a monster. She was a creature to be feared and hunted. She ran into a large stream and ran until she had to swim. She let the current carry her. She sobbed uncontrollably as the cold brought her out of her thoughts. She was no better than the people she had lived her life fighting. Was Ron right? Did she do the wrong thing by coming back? Should she have stayed dead?

She heard her name and the rushing of the water met her ears."Hermione!! Hermione!!" Both Ron and Severus were calling her name. Both were screaming for her. She let the current take her away from their loving caresses. She couldn't hurt them again. She couldn't bear the guilt. The water buffeted her as the men's voices dimmed. She had only a moment's notice before the ground fell out from beneath her. She didn't scream but turned over in mid-air, adopting a diving position and hit the water below. It was shallower than she thought it would be and found it frightening that she didn't break her neck. She merely floated above the surface of the flat rock and she turned her body again until her feet were beneath her and she felt the ground. The water only met her shins. She felt powerful again, but remembered what that power had done and used the sorrow of it like a anti-venom. She walked out of the stream and into the forest beyond. She would find a way to go back to their world. And she'd do it alone. If this was to be her sacrifice than so be it. She would go home and hide away, ashamed and hunted.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I can't get on enough, what with Christmas coming up and my family hogging the computer. So again I apologize for the short chapter. I promise more Severus Hermione and Eshentyre next two chapters!! Have a great day!! 


	18. Prince of War and The Power of Wrath

Chapter 18- Prince of War and The Power of Wrath

"And what do we have here?" said a manly voice above her.

She didn't realize she'd fallen alseep. How long had she wandered around before exhaustion took her? Where was she? Sitting up, Hermione looked around. She was surrounded by men, all dressed as her dream had the assailants dressed. They were standing in a perfect circle, still as statues, swords held in front of them, tip pointed toward the ground. The man she supposed the voice belonged to was wearing something completely different from the men. He was average height, with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck with a few strands loose. He had on black silk pants that had a tie at the waist. His shirt was silk as well but was open and revealed a grey sash holding the pants up. He was standing there with a sword in his hand as well, but held it loosely. He didn't seem to think Hermione was a threat.

"Who are you?" she asked, slowly raising up.

"I believe I asked you first." he smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling, which only succeeded in scaring her further because it didn't look real.

"My name is Hermione."

He smirked, looking up at the men around her."Say hello to Hermione, men." The men nodded to her as one, but did not move anything otherwise. They were like Praetorian Guard. Hermione looked back to the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

The man cocked his head to the side, moving forward and eyeing her. When she thought she might blink, he laughed.

"She is not of here. My name is Casimir, eldest son of Ramses, the most high king of Fenlore." He placed his right arm across his chest and his hand over his heart in a fist and bowed his head slightly. Hermione heard resentment in his voice as he said Ramses title.

"Casimir?" She knew Eve had mentioned him. In their slightly history lesson, she had muttered about high horses and false images. Casimir stood there like a king would. She saw that by his nonchalant stance as he stared down at her.

"Yes, though I doubt an outsider would see the importance of that name. Now get up, I haven't all day."

Hermione frowned at him. Who was he to boss her around?"No...I won't get up for you."

Casimir, who had turned his back on her, paused. He turned his head only as he looked down on her."I believe I said now." He almost literally flew over to her and grasped her arm. Throwing her in front of him, he said."Walk." Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stood still.

She knew what power she had but she also knew that she had near to no power over it. Worried that she'd lose control, she stood her ground.

Casimir walked forward and stopped in front of her. He stared directly into her eyes until she blinked. He did not stop but merely frowned slightly."Do you know what I have done? Do you know anything about me?"

Hermione paused but ended up shaking her head. What, besides the fact he was the eldest son of an evil king and commander of the Fenlorean Army, did she know of him?

Casimir nodded."Then let me catch you up. My father killed my mother when I was nine and my poor brother Stefano was two. He barely remembers it but I dream of it every night. At twelve, I killed my first man. He was a hungry peasant caught stealing food for his family. He didn't deserve the death, but who am I but a prince? I must follow the path my father lays out for me. At twenty, I was the youngest commander of an army in a millenia. I was twenty-two when the Ryken became a threat. It took a war with them to show me I was a leader. And have I led you well?"

He had momentarily addressed the guard, who immediately shouted,"AHH-HOO!! AHH-HOO!!"

"My men follow me, effortlessly and without question. Grown men, the likes of which you have scarcely seen, bow to me with respect. Not because I am a prince, or because I am the son of a vindictive man. But because I lead my army from the front line. I kill and destroy as they do. I have scars of every battle I have every took part in. These men are my brothers. They are my family. And if they follow me without fault, who are you to deny me? Who are you but a maiden among men?"

Hermione wanted to say she was a lioness, that she was fierce as they were. But she had never been in true battle with swords and shields. She had never been led into battle, knowing she may never return. She wanted to sprout a story of valor and courage, but nothing seemed to stand next to Casimir's passionate story. She saw the scars he spoke about, peppered across his chest. Defeated, she turned and walked away. She had no wand and the power within her was to great for her right now. She bowed her head and walked the way Casimir had pointed. She had a vague thought of her friends. She wondered where they were and remembered how they had called out to her. Should she have gone back?

* * *

Severus turned to Eve, he looked like rage in a man's body."Where is she?"

Eve, who had just lifted her sword off the ground, turned to him."She has dropped off of Dead Man's Fall. If the power within her affects her the way it affects me, she will have stopped before the ground. She would have landed on her feet, whole and healthy."

Severus did not seem any happier as he advanced on Eve."And what is this power that you and her share?"

Eve looked to Leon, who sighed and nodded."This power is a mystery. No one truely knows where it comes from. From what the Healers have told us, it is an extension of our human evil."

Severus' anger lessened."What do you mean?"

Eve took a deep breath."You know when a normal man is done a great wrong, as in his sister is killed in a raid or his family is torn apart by war? Whomever caused the wrong becomes an obsession for said man. He vows revenge and, upon meeting the conduit for this wrong, he has a momentary bout of insanity. He goes berserk, killing without mercy. That is the human evil. When we have thoughts of killing another, that is our evil. With this illness, it enhances the evil giving it reign over you and your body. It takes the thoughts you might of had, like causing someone harm, and actually does them. When this happens, you are all powerful. No one can touch you. No wizards, witches, Healers, holy men or the like. You are invincible."

Eve had dropped her sword and was pacing as though she was a caged animal."I have long believed, since reading the myths and such, that we who are sick with this illness are the mistake of god/human relations. If you take Zeus for example. He bed many mortal women and nymphs. He had many children this way. We are merely the by product. I think we are the wrath of God made into human form. In my case it is brought out by my magic. Hermione's must be the same. I have carried this burden all my life. Hermione, I don't know...maybe something tramatic happened. Something that could awaken her inner curse. Her power for destruction..." Eve trailed off. She seemed to be thinking.

Severus realized with a flash what had happened."She died."

Eve and Leon looked up with curiousity as Harry and Ron gasped. They understood. Severus hurriedly told the story of Hermione's time travel and Eve and Leon gasped.

"You mean the Temple of Sand?" asked Leon.

Severus did not care for names. He wanted them to understand so that they could move onward."Yes, but what do these powers do? Why do you feel such pain?"

Eve was in thought."Maybe our mortal bodies are to weak to withstand strength the likes of a God. Like Semele, we are weak. But unlike her, our magic gives us extra strength, helping our bodies equal out the power. That is why we feel pain, it is our magic fighting with our bodies natural instinct to crumble."

Severus nodded."And why is Hermione's like that? How can she control it?"

Eve looked to Severus with sad eyes."She can only hold it at bay. She doesn't have the stone of Erist, nor the Essence. She must be strong and fight away her power. She must become better than it."

Harry, who, along with Ron, had been silent this entire time, spoke."And what if she can't?"

Leon sighed again."She will destroy all around her. And, in the event her magic fails to protect her, she will almost literally self destruct. She is a walking time bomb. We need to find her, before something triggers her again. Before...before her end."

Severus, who had wanted to deny it until now, cared for her. He need to help her. He had an oath to uphold. She had saved his life, and he promised himself, nay, he swore, he'd save her. Grabbing Eve's sword, he handed it to her.

"Let's find her."


	19. The Prince of Hearts, Questions

Chapter 19- The Prince of Hearts, Quest-ions, and more Quest-ions

Ahead of the Praetorian Guard, Prince Casimir, and Hermione was a camp. It wasn't very large. There was a rather dull tent of the color of the Guards' armor: a charcoal gray. It reminded her of the movies idea of a royal facade. As Hermione got closer, she saw a second tent. It was royal blue and much smaller than the Guards'. The flaps of both tents swung in the light breeze. Casimir stopped next to Hermione and she followed suit. The guard kept moving, some staying behind and some going forward, creating their circle again. Hermione eyed the dying fire in the center of the camp, it looked like her. Just as feeble, just as uncontrolling of it's destiny.

"I will give you one chance to answer this question. If you do not get it right, Lak," Casimir turned to the only Guard with a red wolf symbol above his heart. He seemed to fit the red wolf as though it were him. His beard, that she had ignored in the beginning, was fiery red and his hair, which was plaited down his back, was just as fiery. The parts of his arms visible were covered with criss-crossing scars. "will sever your head and post it at the edge of Dead Man's Fall, warning off everyone who dare enter Great King Ramses' domain."

Hermione, who had stopped watching the fire, turned to Casimir. She knew he wouldn't kill her, at least not over some silly question. She waited, hoping he'd kill her, wanting to see the heaven she had been denied. She was depressed and she knew it and she didn't care. Casimir was looking at Lak, who was staring right back at him. They seemed to be communicating just as Eve and Adrastos had. Casimir turned back to Hermione.

"Are you a spy for Byron Ryken or any other form of the resistance?"

Hermione smiled slightly."I'm not a spy. And I thought the Ryken was a people, not a surname."

Casimir laughed."It is both, it is all. The Ryken are a place, people, and name. They are the magic workers, the demon servants, the villians of our age old epics...They are the reason my father fights. They are the reason why I fight."

"And why do you fight, Oh, lowly Prince of Great King Ramses? What don't you already have? What more can you take from a people who merely try to survive?"

Hermione had seen a slap coming but not silence. She waited thinking he'd either strike or have Lak strike. But neither moved. Hermione glanced at them. Lak had lowered his head and Casimir had hidden his. The rest of the guard had bowed their heads as well. Hermione felt sorry. What had she said?

Casimir walked in front of her. He finally dropped his hand to reveal tear filled eyes. He looked at her, obviously trying not to cry. "Do you delight in hurting me, Hermione?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. What had she said? This strong man was all of a sudden brought to his proverbial knees, but what had she done to cause it?

"Do you delight in finding all my faults and stabbing them with your harsh words?"He sighed, a sorrowful sound and grasped her head so fast she didn't have time to react. His thumbs were on her cheeks and the rest of his fingers extending to her neck. "I admit I am a lowly Prince--"

Lak exclaimed."My Lord!" His voice was gravelly and deep.

"--No, Lak, let me finish, she needs to know...I am lowly for being born of a cruel and evil man. If that makes me lowly than I am as a peasant. As for what I already have? Well, I have enough gold to suffocate in, enough jewels to blind myself with, enough diamonds tipped swords to feed my lowly body to my starving people, and enough woman to be bodily sated for the rest of my miserable life. What I do not have is a Queen who will give me heirs and love me. That--" He paused envisaging a beautiful woman over her shoulder."--will never happen. She loves another and I will die alone..." He paused again though he was looking in her eyes.

"Alone? As I am as well? If you haven't noticed, Casimir, we enter this world alone and we shall exit it the same way. i sympathize with your woes, having myself felt entirely alone. But if you truly love this woman, tell her, show her your love. If she still does not take you, she doesn't deserve you and is not worth doting upon." Hermione finished. She had started tearing up herself.

Casimir smiled a completely forced grin."It isn't that easy. My love is my enemy and, just as surely, my death."He sighed, kissed her and walked to his tent. "Lakshmana, come. Guard, sleep."

He walked the rest of the way to his tent, disappearing within. Lak, who had started to come paused, turning to Hermione."Come, lassie, and tread lightly on his past, it is sharp and jagged."

With a small, almost unseen smile, he turned and walked into the tent. Hermione, looking back at the Guard as they took off their helmets and got ready for rest, followed suit again. The inside of Casimir's tent was the same color as the outside and just as cool. It seemed he couldn't use magic. It was a simple array of things laid about. His bed by the fire and a hole at the top of the tent she hadn't noticed before, let all the smoke spiral out. Casimir was currently laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling with a sort of painful concentration. Lak had sat on the opposite of the tent staring at Casimir.

He spoke first."Have you got any word of the city yet, Lak?"

Lak shook his head."No, My King. We have got nothing, though a messanger did say something about Eve before he died of Jirair's arrow."

Casimir shot up as though he were burned and turned the part of his body not touching the ground to Lak. "What of her?"

Lak smiled."The messanger said she had more than Leon with her." Hermione gasped. She knew she shouldn't of. How many times to you have to be Crucio'ed before you shut up?!!!

Casimir looked to Hermione. With reflexes of a cat, her ran forward and pinned her to the ground. "You know Eve?"

Hermione fought, but years of hating your father and leading an army had gained much muscle for Casimir. He easily fought her resistance."You know her?"

Hermione gave up."Yes! I know her and before you met me, I was travelling with her."

Casimir kissed Hermione again. She was getting rather tired of strangers kissing her."Where is she now?" His voice sounded overly eager and he was breathing faster."Tell me, where is Eve?"

Hermione paused."She's at the top of Dead Man's Fall. I ran away from them."

Lak spoke."Them?"

Hermione looked to him, though Casimir never looked away from her."My friends. The others that are travelling with her and Leon."

Lak cocked his head to the side."What are their names?"

Hermione paused again, this time not speaking. Why did they want to know? Were they on her side or on Ramses'?

"I will only tell you if you tell me who's side your on."

Casimir laughed, though not loud enough for anyone but Lak and herself to hear."Any side with my Eve, is the side I reside on."

* * *

They had travelled very far in the short time that Hermione had disappeared. They were exhausted and Severus was getting angrier by the minute. The longer that they dawdled on breaks, the further a Wrath-filled Hermione got away. He had lied when he had said he cared. He loved her. She was all that ocupied his thoughts. All that he wanted to be invovled with. He couldn't understand it. How had she gotten under his skin? Eve kept cursing as they travelled down the slope that was the side of Dead Man's Fall. It would have been simpler to just levitate down but Eve said no. She said, like the storm back at the old camp, no magic worked. At least not on the Fall. It was magic proof, hence the name.

"Why is it magic-proof?" asked Harry as they stumbled down the path.

Eve, who was ahead, spoke."They say the great dragon, Sigurd, lives inside it. Any man who falls to his or her death, he takes and eats. That way he does not betray the law of men and also gives a great ending to all mortals who end here. Dragons are symbols of strength and wisdom. They are some of the oldest creatures of our word. Each should be treated as a King and no less."

"Just as you treat Adrastos and Amulius?" asked Severus. He supposed as such. They treated all mystical creatures here with respect and honor.

"Exactly. These creatures are far older and far more understanding of the world around them. We are well aware that they could eat us at any point, so we hold them high, for in food-chain order, they are on top."

A growling laugh behind them, signalled that Adrastos had laughed. For the first time in all the days they'd been around Adrastos he spoke to them all."And I don't suppose that stops me from carrying you everywhere?"

Eve laughed."Even Kings have duties!"She jumped the last six feet to the ground and laughed as everyone joined her at the bottom and Adrastos spoke again. (He sounds like Jeremy Irons. Think Scar in Lion King...but much more on the light side. BE PREPARED!! ).

"And even Princesses can walk!!" Everyone laughed but Severus stopped early. Adrastos had said Princess. Since when had Eve been a Princess? The way he had said it. With feeling and meaning, as though he were addressing a real princess in jokes for fun. As though he was her guard. Well, he did guard her with the fervor of a human. Maybe she was a princess...Maybe.


	20. Ancient Language and Fears

Nihil - Nothing

Is est paro gero pennae of unus dissimilis ullus alius - She is set to carry wings of one unlike any other

Frons saeta, frons eyes, taedium quispiam similis ut quis EGO sum taedium - Brown hair, brown eyes, wearing something similar to what I am wearing

Libri vermis - book worm

Sic - Yes

Is eo per Procer - She travels with the Prince

Procer - Prince

Qua est Procer quod Hermione - Where are the Prince and Hermione

Lustus illac, trans prothoplastus decem nemus quod ut vox. Is est per Casimir quod suus Tutels led per optimus Lakshmana - Just over there, across the first set of trees and to the right. She is with Casimir and his Guard led by the noble Lakshmana.

Sit Caput capitis of Tutela - He is the Head of the Guard

Permissum vestri iter itineris exsisto videlicet - Let your journey be clear

* * *

Chapter 20 - Ancient Language and Fears

They were at the bottom still, just a few yards from the waterfall. A darkness had enveloped the land, though it wasn't something new. The sun has to sleep too. But there was a shadow darker than the normal...it seemed to shine. A man watched this shadow for a moment, observing its movements and its, albeit unknown, target. The shadow darted to and fro, never once looking at its observer. It didn't seem to notice anyone or anything. It snorted when the man pulled forth his weapon from his robes. It was a stick they called wands. How foolish to think that a mere stick could bring down such a creature as Sigurd!!!

The mortal lifted the stick and the large shadow huffed, igniting the heavy darkness with light.

"Be still, human!"

The blasting roar sent the mortal, seemingly fearless, into relief. It's eyes were wide, and it's black hair blown back by the heat, it's stance was that of a surprised attacker. The stick it had was now down at it's side.

"W..what are you?" the voice seemed only slightly forced. This human was quick to cover emotions. Sigurd almost laughed.

"I am the great dragon, Sigurd. And...my new friend, what do they call you?" Sigurd seemed amused as the mortal narrowed it's eyes and straightened it's stance. It's looked at the dragon fully, it's bright shimmering scales of blue-gray, it's muscled flanks and the long steel-like claws protruding from it's feet. It moved those said claws as though shifting it's feet. It's wings, which were currently folded, could have expanded to at least thirty feet on each side. It had horns coming out of it's head about a foot above it's eyes that curved like a ram's and came to a point facing forward: they had spirals like a unicorn's. Of all the things, even those great wings couldn't take away from it's large, slightly dark since it was night, almond-shaped honey-colored eyes. They seemed to be aflame.

"They call me Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape of?"

Severus stood for a moment, did this dragon want some kind of title from him, like Robin of Loxley?

"Severus Snape of...of...Nihil."

"Ah," sighed Sigurd." Is est paro gero pennae of unus dissimilis ullus alius?"

Severus had to think. What did that mean?

"It means, 'She is set to carry wings of one unlike any other.' "

"Latin?"

"The ancient language."

Severus nodded. At least he knew what their ancient language would imply."And, um.., Sigurd, have you seen a girl? She would be about yea high." He gestured with his hand. "Frons saeta , frons eyes , taedium quispiam similis ut quis EGO sum taedium?"

Sigurd sighed again."Libri vermis?"

Severus knew what this meant, he had researched it."Yes, the bookworm."

Sigurd nodded."Sic. Is eo per Procer."

"Procer?"

Sigurd nodded again."The Prince of Fenlore, Lord Casimir."

Severus nodded. So she was with the enemy? "Qua es Procer quod Hermione?"

"Lustus illac, trans prothoplastus decem nemus quod ut vox. Is est per Casimir quod suus Tutels led per optimus Lakshmana."

"Lakshmana?" asked Severus actually finding this conversation fun and informative.

"Sit Caput capitis of Tutela." said Sigurd. He had sat on his hind quarters and was now laying completely down."You are the first of another land to communicate in the ancient tongue. I will give you this last word. You must hurry to catch up with her and Procer. Permissum vestri iter itineris exsisto videlicet." with that Sigurd rose up and walked over to the waterfall, giving Severus one last glance before entering, the water jumping off of his scales.

* * *

"Move, girl!" barked Casimir as he pushed her out of the tent. She had said something wrong yesterday. She didn't know what. All she remembered was his angry voice.

Hermione stepped forward and was met with the Praetorian Guard. Or as Lak put it, "Tutela."

What were they going to do?

"Jariar and Alden, I want you to watch this area for any trespassers. The rest of us are going to Daskott. I think it's time I paid my foolish brother a visit."

Two men that looked damn near identical stepped forward. They both beat their chest once with their right fist over their heart and bowed. Hermione was afraid. What was the reception in Daskott? And why were they setting up here to catch trespassers? Did they know about Eve, Leon, and her friends?

* * *

A/N - I am more than sorry for the delay. I have had a hell of a week and a half. Last Sunday night I lost power and it didn't come back til last Wednesday night. I tried to write a chapter then but I do have about five people who were freaking for the computer. So I didn't get the time needed til about yesterday. I did the last minute adjustments today and this is the result. I thank all of you for reading and again apologize for the wait. Next chappie in three days.(I wish I had my own laptop!!) The reason for the latin, besides the fact that I'm obsessed with it, is that I thought it would be better to have a dragon as old as Sigurd speak Latin. What do you think? 


	21. The Plot Thickens

To all the great and wonderous people who have been reading this story and reviewing, I apologize first and foremost. As with everyone in the U.S. and abroad, times have been hard. I planned on having a internet ready laptop by now. I would have this story wrapped up and have moved on to another. But my father, who must budget our whole family, has hit hard times. Gas, and such draining things. So I haven't exactly been able to write as I would wish to. But I promise to squeeze in as much as I can. I will fill out and finish this story. Thank you for reading and hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter 21 - The Plot Thickens

Hermione was stumbling over rocks and random snatches of grass. She was thoroughly confused. Why were they going to Daskott? What was there, and why were they, if Casimir was telling the truth about Eve, going away from her? Hermione sighed as one of the Tutela shoved her back towards the front of the group. Casimir had upped the bad treatment of her. She couldn't understand why. There were so many questions floating around in her head and to top it all off she had a terrible headache.

"Can we stop?" She mumbled to Lak. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"And why would we stop?"

Hermione sighed louder."I have to lie down. We've been going for two days straight. Can't we just make camp?"

Casimir halted the group for a moment and walked back to Hermione. "Complaining, child?"

Hermione growled low in her throat."I am not a child." She felt a rush of anger.

Casimir knelt slightly and cupped his ear."What was that? Did the child say something?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Casimir interrupted her."Don't speak unless spoken to, Understand,...child?"

Hermione felt the anger start to boil, it was like hot lava in her veins. She felt constricted. Her heart beat sped up and she huffed. Her face felt odd as well as the rest of her. She spoke.

"_**You should have held your tongue!!"**_

Hermione felt the same crippling pain from before and she fell to her knees. Her body shook and spasmed. As the pain wore down, she stood. The rope that had been tied around her wrists was laying broken by her feet. She glanced up at the Tutela. They, though they hid it well, were shrinking in fear. Casimir had stopped jeering and his smile had faded. Lak moved in front of Casimir, blocking him from possible attacks. Hermione didn't want to hurt them, she reasoned with herself. She just wanted to go home. She was tired of all this. She took a deep breath and sighed. Flame flew from her mouth and scorched the grass near her as twirled, Apparating away.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting next to each other as Eve prepared dinner and Leon and Snape spoke in whispers. They denied Ron and Harry entry into their conversation. Snape had said they were taking adult things. Ron made a gagging noise and turned back to Harry.

"What do you think's happening with Hermione?"

Harry, who had just blinked for the first time in what felt like an hour, turned to Ron."She could be dead, which I sincerely hope is not true. She could also have been captured by some kind of rag-tag group of bumbling crooks. But really, I hope and pray she's sorting things out and is just fine."

Ron nodded. He had been worrying about her all the time she'd been gone. He was her friend and throughout all their time at Hogwarts they'd taken care of each other. But now neither Harry nor himself could lift a finger to do anything. Harry sighed, tossing a handful of dirt into the fire. It blew upward. At that very moment, Leon looked up and his eyes widened. He quickly closed the conversation with Snape, and ran of into the distance.

Ron nudged Harry."Did you see that?"

Harry nodded, standing and attempting to leave camp. But he was stopped by some kind of barrier. Angrily and after sweating every spell known to them, Harry and Ron gave up. Ron cursed.

"What's his issue?"

"Search me."

* * *

The room was dark as a man stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"My King, we have a problem."

The man in the throne that was drenched in complete darkness, sat forward. His eyes, though invisible to the bowing man, were narrowed. He opened his mouth and a resounding voice spoke." Speak, Raspen."

Raspen stood fully." Eve and her friends are moving this way."

The man in the throne scoffed."And the bad news?"

Raspen's face fell."Sir, she brings with her stick wielding people. They are not Ryken, but they perform magic just as well. They are strong, smart, and dangerous. We do not know of their kind. They are a threat."

The King shrugged."Then eliminate them."

Raspen nodded." And, sir, there is more."

The King waved for Raspen to continue.

"There is another. Another like Eve. She seems to have less control. She fled from the Prince and his Tutela. She is at large and is one of the stick wielding people."

The King stepped off his throne and walked up to Raspen."Have you made arrangements?'

Raspen bowed as the King approached."Not until you order so, my King."

"Then have it done, this is very good news."

Raspen bowed and left. A second later, a knock sounded at the thick door that stood ajar. The King called them forward. A servant bowed.

"Your Majesty has guests."

The King sat back in his throne. "Let them in."

The servant bowed, motioning to the guests. Two people entered, one was tall and thin, the other short and curvy. The King opened his arms."Introduce yourselves."

The tall one lowered his hood, his red eyes gleaming."My name is Lord Voldemort and you must be Ramses."

I hope you liked it and I hope to get another update in about two days. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!XOXOXOXXOO


	22. Horrors to Come

Sorry, again for the wait. I hurt my foot and just didn't feel like writing. But I sucked it up and wrote this because I know what waiting for chapters is like. Agonizing and dreadful. Please Review and tell me what you think. I plan on writing a story that combines the plot of Phantom of the Opera with Harry Potter characters, also I plan to elaborate on my Harry Potter/Shakespeare story, and I think there's one more story...yeah, It will be a sort of songfic story. Each chapter will be based on a certain song, though I do not plan on adding the lyrics into the story or having anyone sing. It's just that I will have the artists and their songs as the inspiration for each chapter. All of these stories will be HG/SS until further notice.

* * *

Chapter 22- Horrors to Come

Stumbling, Hermione fell to her knees. She sighed at the pain in her head as she winced at the pain in her knees. Looking at them, she realized she was on rocks. Hermione frowned then looked up, there was a forest to her right with birds and horse-like creatures flying above it. There was a road even further to her right that disappeared into the distance. She looked to her left and immediately knew where she was. The high stone walls, the tall pillars and turrets, the grand oak doors and the pure majesty of the place. Hermione stood and touched her hand to her forehead as she walked forward and sent a patronus to the Headmistress McGonagall. She was home, she was at Hogwarts.

* * *

Casimir, jumping to his feet and looking around, realized the girl, Hermione, was gone. He cursed, then turning to Lak he fumed.

"Where did she go?"

Lak stood and dusted himself off. She had let out quite a burst of energy as she left. He wondered where she was too.

"I do not know, my Lord. She could be anywhere. She was magical, though not as Eve. She could have..have..transported or something. The Healer, Mahli, in Eshentyre said it was possible. He said he met those kind long ago."

Casimir, who had been walking around helping his men off the ground, turned to Lak."So, do you think he would know where to find her. Or..how?"

Lak nodded, Mahli may seem like he's lost his marbles, but Lak knew he was right. Almost all the time.

"Then a change of direction. To Eshentyre." Casimir motioned for one of his men to walk over. That man did, not making eye contact with his leader. "Theo, I need you to go back to Jirair. Tell him our destination change."

Theo nodded, turning and taking off. Casimir watched him until he was out of view."Let's go."

* * *

Harry and Ron, who had seen in detail Leon's odd behavior, had kept themselves vigilant. They watched him constantly, never letting him know. Snape seemed to have increased in his conversations with him. Eve would occasionally say something but would never stay in the loop. She joined Harry and Ron in the vigilance.

"Why are we watching him?" she asked one day, as they walked to the bathing hole she'd created.

"Because every week at about the same time, he leaves camp and puts up a barrier that we can't move. Why would he be so protective if he had nothing to hide?"

Harry nodded at Ron."Exactly. We've asked him, but he skirts around the question like a politician. I've seen people like him, they are always hiding something."

Eve nodded, walking over to the hole and testing the water. It was cold. She focused her mind, letting her stone focus her power. Fire leaped out of her hand, heating the water. She stopped when it started bubbling.

"Who wants to go first?"

* * *

Hermione waited as McGonagall walked to the gate. She looked slightly harrassed as she opened it.

"Miss Granger!! How lovely of you to stop by. Come in."

Hermione did so, walking past her former teacher and waiting until she was joined before making her way to the front doors.

"May I ask what your purpose is here?" McGonagall asked after a bit.

Hermione really didn't know. She wanted to say she had an important mission that was strictly confidential, in the hopes that McGonagall wouldn't ask questions. But she knew better. McGonagall would jump on that like a cat to yarn, pun intended. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I have to speak with Dumbledore."

Hermione almost gasped. Was she really setting herself up for a meeting with him? She looked down and caught a glimpse of the necklace she'd long forgot. It shined in the light. The emerald necklace that Hafiz had given her. His voice echoed in her head,"_This will help your mind to stay clear."_ Hmm...maybe it worked. She followed McGonagall up many corridors until they reached the gargoyle and she said the password.

Hermione didn't know what she was going to say so she put on a pleading face and turned to her former Transfiguration teacher.

"May I speak with him alone?" her voice sounded kiddish again and she wondered if she herself would ever have kids. If they would grow up in a danger filled world with dark wizards who kept coming back, then no. She wouldn't subject a child to such a world. She'd experienced it and she didn't want her kids to have to.

McGonagall paused, her foot almost hanging in midair. She contemplated this then sighed."Be quick." She turned so that Hermione could go up the steps. Hermione did, quickly running up the steps and into the office. She walked right over to Dumbledore's portrait without even scanning the room. He was snoozing.

"Professor!!"

He jolted awake, quickly glancing around the room until, at last, his eyes met Hermione's.

"Ah, Miss Granger, hello."

Hermione moved one of the chairs closest to her. She sat down, looking up at Dumbledore for a second before speaking.

"Sir, Harry came here a bit ago. He asked you about Magreta. I know what you told him. But I think you know more about what's happening here than you say."

He attempted to speak, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Please, let me finish. I think you fear something very important about Magreta. And I think you're frightened of the possibility of this fear coming true. I need you to tell me. I need to know what you know."

Dumbledore sat up in his chair. The other portraits sat up as well. They seemed as interested as Hermione.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You...you're right. I do have a fear of something important in Magreta. You see, when I was searching for the Deathly Hallows, I came across a map like the one you have found. It was different then, such things as maps to other worlds were mere children's stories. I didn't believe it but I still went. I found a world called Morsocolypse. It was a dangerous world. It took me three weeks to find my way back out. When I did I was changed forever. It was such a harrowing experience."

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, moving slightly so that she could listen comfortably.

"But while I was there, I talked to a man who called himself Third mapmaker. He said he was assigned to map this world and return to his home world of Nosgoth. He said his name was Seysin Ivanco. Seysin accompanied me back to Earth and we had a long talk about the worlds. You see, the reason people like Remus Lupin and that man, Sanguini, are here is because people who are from worlds like Nosgoth find the maps and live in other worlds for periods of time. They reproduce and then, much like that muggle story, Narnia, they stumble back upon their home worlds. But," Dumbledore leaned forward, as though he was going to come through the portrait.

"Sometimes they don't come back. Seysin left me after he told me these things and I never saw him again. I do believe he made his way back to Nosgoth. I researched these worlds and found that every world had a map to each other world. Ronald Weasley stumbled upon only one. But, as of last year, there seems to have been only one visitor to the library of maps. Her name was Muia Dylano. She took three. The map to Nosgoth, Hell, and...and Morsocolypse."

Hermione gasped. But not from this knowledge. The mirror on her belt became incredibly hot. She reached down and grabbed it.

Opening the diamond lid she looked into the mirror. She saw someone in it that scared her to no end...she saw the slanted, blood red eyes of her friend's one true enemy. She saw Voldemort...but that's not all. She saw a man that looked like the man from her dreams. He was talking with Voldemort in the glow of firelight. Hermione blinked and the image was gone. She shook the mirror, maybe thinking that she'd see something in it she hadn't seen before. But there was nothing.

She was about to close it and continue her conversation with Dumbledore when she saw something else. Harry, Ron, Eve, and Leon were walking towards the area where Casimir had left the guards. Another guard was coming up on them, he spoke into one's ear then into the other's. They both nodded and Hermione got the coldest feeling. Then Severus appeared, ahead of the group. There was a small moment of realization, then the twang of a bow and arrow. Many arrows. Two hit Severus as Ron and Harry took the other two. Hermione gasped as the image disappeared. She shot up.

"Thank you, sir. I have to go." She took off not even letting Dumbldore say bye. She ran down the stairs, busting past McGonagall as she said her thanks. Hermione made it just outside the gate before she Apparated away.

* * *

Harry was panting as he ran to keep up with Ron. They were running laps around the length of the, now elongated, bathing hole. Eve had insisted they exercise. She had pointed out the fact that although they have magic, it wasn't there to make them lazy. She had run circles around them, being herself in great shape. She had to be.

"One more lap, boys! Then you can jog for two, and walk two."

Eve wanted them to cool down, slow their heart rate gradually. Leon was running with them, having found himself bored. Eve stood, walking over to Severus. She had been scouting the area lately. Her discoveries had startled her.

"Severus, may I talk to you?"

He looked up, noticeing how she was trying not to draw the attention of the others."Make it quick."

Eve nodded."I found evidence of a camp, just two miles from here. I think we should check it out."

Severus nodded."Who do you think was there?"

"Judging by the two tent plots and the boot marks, some form of royalty."

Leon joined them as Harry and Ron walked slowly around the hole.

"Royalty...hmm.." he jolted from what seemed like a shock, then laughed."Gotta go drain the lizard." And he was gone. Eve watched him.

"Why does he keep doing that?"

Severus watched him as well."Maybe he's got something to hide." Saying what Harry did, just in a different way. Eve nodded.

"Maybe."

* * *

Please, please, please R&R!! Many thanks, and many XOXOXOXOXXOOOXX. Love ya!


	23. Just Keep Dying

Chapter 23 - Just Keep Dying

Hermione was running, she had over shot her destination and was back at #4 Privet Drive. She was running down the street and she busted through the front door. She wretched open the cupboard doors and jumped inside. She closed the doors. Touching her hand to the wall, she breathed.

"Open!"

The wall opened up and she flew down the stairs. Hermione touched her hand to the wall and appeared back in Magreta. She didn't understand why she couldn't just Apparate back. Maybe things in this world acted differently. She ran forward, thinking of the spot she been at when she had jumped into the water and fallen down Dead Man's Fall.

She was so scared that she'd be late. Hermione spun, leaving the place she was at. Tjaard had said this would only show a small amount of the future, or more precisely "You can make instant changes." Hermione took this as a sign not to take the things she saw lightly. She had to rush to get to where the group was. Her best friend's lives depended on it.

She appeared next to the top of the Fall. She jumped off like a free diver and rushed off without even making sure she was back on the ground. As she neared the area she had seen the vision, Hermione realized she may have over thought the 'instant' part. There was nothing there, not even a footprint. Hermione huffed angrily, she had really thought that her friend's lives were in danger.

She walked around the area, casing it. She wanted to make sure, that just in case when they _did _get here, they'd be safe. She put up a magic barrier. Following in a circle just as she'd done when herself and Harry and Ron were looking for Horcruxes. She finished, sighing and wiping her hands.

She heard a rustle and felt for her wand. In a stroke of rushed brillance, she realized it was still in her hand. She shook her head, feeling a bit off. Just then she saw a familiar mop of red hair become visible just behind the line of the trees. As she was about to let down her guard, she felt the mirror grow hot. She snatched it of her belt and glanced at it. It showed the world as she saw it. In the mirror it was like a first person movie or video game. She saw her hands holding the mirror as she did right now. Then without warning, the view changed, she was looking up at the sky. She saw Severus, Ron, Harry, Eve...but where was Leon? Before she could question it further she looked up at the person in the trees she knew was Ron and heard someone else say,

"Hermione!"

* * *

Ron had been watching Leon more lately. At about the same time everyday, he would see him run off. So, just five minutes before this, Ron would get at least a quarter mile away from camp. And one day, this plan actually worked. Ron was estatic, but he held it in. Harry, who had decided to accompany him, was equal in enjoyment.

Leon looked around, but Harry and Ron had covered themselves in the Invisibility Cloak. Ron nudged Harry and they got closer. Leon looked around again, then pulled a stone from his pocket. It was like the stone he used to control his magic, but dull and gray. He sighed then spoke a few words.

"Videor ut mihi, Valde Rex rgis." his voice had a tone of distaste. His shoulders were hunched and the duo had to creep close to see. Suddenly, the rock glowed blue and a man's face appeared. It was angry and had a fixed glare at Leon.

"This better be good, Leon. If I am disappointed like last time, I _will_ cause you much harm. Now," He said, tilting his disembodied head to the side. His eyes seemed as though they'd close at any minute. He seemed extremely bored without having even heard a word.

"Great King, I have word of our position. Eve plans to make her way to Eshentyre. She wishes to acquire a potion for the other girl. The one I spoke to you about."

The man from the stone, sighed, barely stopping his eye from rolling. "You summoned me to speak about old news? Leon...Leon...how many times do I-"

"But King!"

The man looked at Leon suprised."You dare interrupt, the Great King Ramses?!"

Harry and Ron had to hold in their gasps.

"I humble apologize. I forgot my place." Leon's voice said the opposite.

"You must have forgotten what lies at stake in this Leon. Do you wish to see them again?"

Leon nodded, visibly shaking."Yes, King, please, forgive me. I will make it up to you."

Ramses, who still looked both annoyed and bored, looked down at Leon.

"Give me good news, or one of them will be tortured for your ignorance."

Leon bowed to the floating head."Eve plans to follow the trail of the other girl. She says that when we find her we will regroup in Eshentyre and then make our way back to the Ryken. The other girl, as you may already know, has been held captive by the Great General Prince."

Ramses, who continued to be annoyed, sighed again."Haven't you heard? My son was attacked by the witch. She disappeared from thin air. When _he_ finds her again, we will rip her limb from limb til we find the reason why she can teleport. You will have nothing to do with it."

Leon's eyes widened."But sir!"

"ENOUGH!!" Ramses hollered, his head moved back from the stone and he became a whole body. He glared at Leon in his blue astral form. Stalking up, he grasped Leon about the throat, he squeezed, tilting the boy's head to the side. "If you speak again, it will only be to the angels in heaven...or maybe the wing'd demon in hell. How can you betray your best friend, the girl you love, for people you barely know...tsk, tsk. You might just be my son."

Leon had tears coming out of his eyes. Both from lack of air and pain at Ramses words. Ramses smirked evilly, his eyes a dark brown. He stepped back.

"Do not call me again unless you have something worth while, until then..." Ramses began to disappear as though a swift wind was blowing away him from the feet up. When only his head was left he finished his sentence."..send Eve my best."

Leon hit his knees as Ramses disappeared. He was crying hard, his breath coming in gasps. He stood after a moment and Harry couldn't help it. He pulled the Cloak off and began to walk over. Leon looked up, catching sight of Harry, he took off, running off into the distance before Harry could speak. Once he was out of sight, Ron saw Amulius take flight from camp and follow Leon.

Neither Harry nor Ron had anything to say about the incident. They informed Severus and Eve. Severus shook his head.

"Reminds me of someone."

Eve looked at him."Of who?"

Severus looked at her, shrugging slightly."Of me."

* * *

The next day, Leon still not back, they took off for the camp Eve had seen when scouting. She led them for a bit, then Ron took over. As they made their way through the trees, Ron caught sight of someone. He moved further, not wanting to alert the group yet. But Severus noticed as well.

"Halt." he whispered, the group stopping in their tracks. Severus recognized Hermione immediately. She was staring into the mirror she'd returned from the Time's Sands place with. Severus looked up into the trees behind Hermione, he saw two archers. He walked forward, just as Hermione was looking into the trees. Severus saw both archers tighten their strings, loosing their arrows. Severus watched in horror as the arrows zoomed at Hermione.

He screamed,"Hermione." but knew it was too late.

Hermione searched for the voice for less than a second, she heard a swooshing sound and then felt incredible pain in her back. She screamed, collapsing to her knees. She felt whoozy and saw the world spin around her as she fell flat against the ground. The sky was above her, and she then saw exactly what she thought she had saw in the mirror. Severus, Harry, Ron, Eve, but no Leon. But that wasn't what worried her. If she had been hit with these arrows then there had to be archers in the trees, who most likely had more arrows. She began to speak but Eve had already fixed the problem. She pulled massive amounts of ground up to create a high wall. Severus looked at Hermione.

"Don't move."

Hermione felt cold quickly."It's cold."

Severus' eyes widened."Don't you dare!!"

Harry and Ron looked at Severus in confusion."Dare what?"

Hermione giggled like a drunk."He's thinking what I'm thinking. I just keep dying, don't I?" giggling a little longer she passed out. Severus rushed around her, she wasn't going to die.

A/N:Tell me what you think...I love to hear your thoughts. Oh, and if you have any song ideas for Melody of Words, please include them in a review. It would be greatly apprieciated.


End file.
